Gangsters in Love
by Blueberrybaby
Summary: Akane is a famous yakuza known for having the biggest gang in Tokyo. As she tries to find the culprits that's trying to kill her and mislead a group of cops that are trying to bring her group down. All while trying to deal with her feelings for a blue haired bad attitude cop. Will she settle down with her love or go down with her group? Rated MA for violence and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Author's note: this is my second fanfiction story i hope you guys like it! I would like to warn ahead just in case but there are some gross stuff in here like guts and blood and cutting up body parts. Soo if you like stuff like that then please read on and enjoy.

review and follow~

* * *

><p>A girl sits in an airplane that was coming back from America she listens to music as she looks out the window. She plays with her earring that hangs from her right ear she has three on her right ear lobe and then one on her tragus on her left ear she has a bar. She was wearing black short shorts with black fishnet stockings and black combat boots her shirt was red and loose that was long from the back and short from the front with long sleeves.<p>

"Please return to your sits and fasten your seatbelts we are about to land" the flight attendant says over the speaker. The girl puts her seatbelt on and sits back the plane shakes a bit and then it lands she waits for a few moments letting the other passengers to get off.

She gets up with the very little things she had with her and walks out of the plane. She walked over to the bar that was across the airport. She sat down at the counter and ordered whiskey once the bartender came with her drink she took a sip from it and placed it back down. She took her phone out and her pack of cigarettes out and starts to smoke. "Hello Miss" the girl looked to her side and a blonde male was sitting next to her. "Hi" she said and took a drag from her cigarette "my name is Kise Ryouta and yours" "Akane" she says blowing the smoke to the side.

"Ahh~ Akane that's a pretty name"

"Thank you"

"How old are you?"

"I just turned twenty"

"Oh you're pretty young huh"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two"

"You're not that much older than me"

Akane said smiling to herself "yea I know" Kise smiles taking a sip from his drink "do you want one" she offers a cigarette to him "no thank you I don't smoke" he said. "So what brings you here to Japan Ms. you know I didn't get your last name?" "That's because I didn't give it to you" Akane takes a sip from her whiskey. "That's not very nice I gave you my full name" she looked at him and smirked "I don't give my full name to strangers" she take another drag.

Kise frowns "but I want to know what your full name is~" "what for" she cocked her head to the side and blew the smoke downwards. "So that way we won't be stranger's" he smiles at her "heh well I guess I could give you my full-" "Akane" the girl turned to look behind her "ah~ if isn't Yamazaki-kuuun~" she said with a high pitched voice.

Her black hair swings around as she turns to fully look at the man "how you been" she asked pulling all of her hair to the right side of her head reveling her dyed tips. Her hair came up to the middle of her back her hair is black but it fades out into turquoise towards the tips. "Akane stop adding Kun at the end of my name" Yamazaki said to Akane and she laughed at him. "Nah, I like calling you that so deal with it" she said taking another drag from her cigarette before putting it out.

Yamazaki sighs and walks up to Akane "come on we need to leave" he said and she stuck her finger up and turned back around to drink the rest of the whiskey. "Ok now we can go" she said she turned to look at Kise "I'll see you around" she said and winked at him "w-wait how about you give me your number!" he exclaimed "mmm ok" she exchanged numbers with Kise. "Ok I'll text you later" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She waved bye to Kise and walked out of the bar with Yamazaki "who was that?" Yamazaki asked as he looked forward. "He's the pilot of the plane I was on I think" Akane said and looked at the man next to her "you know you look really good in that suit" she looked at him from head to toe "who would have thought you would work for my old man" she said laughing. Yamazaki glared at her "shut up" he puts his sunglasses on "aww are you getting shy Yamazaki-kuuun~" she hangs on his arm and he blushes "Akane don't hang on me like that I could get in trouble" he said and the girl just laughed at his red face.

They walked towards a black Mercedes-Benz S-class three men come out of the car and bow to Akane "welcome back Boss" she smiles and walks to the car and hugs it. "Hello beautiful~" Akane said as she rubs her face on the car and the four men looked at her. "Akane don't hug the car it's dirty" Hanamiya walks over to her and pulls her back "are you drunk" he whispers to her and she shakes her head. "I'm not a light weight I can handle my drinks I just miss looking at this beautiful car" she said and Hanamiya sighs. Akane turned to look at the other three men "it's good to see you Hanamiya, Hara, and Seto.

"Thanks for picking me up" she said to all four men in the car "it's no problem we were glad that we were chosen to pick you up" Seto said. The other's agreed and that made her happy "great so how's my old man holding up" Akane takes another cigarette out of her pocket "….." Hanamiya lights her cigarette "well" she takes a drag and looks at the men. "Sorry Boss…." Akane's eyes grow wide "he's gone" she said they didn't answer.

"Fuck are you serious!" she shouts "when did this happen!" "Yesterday" "and you didn't tell!" she shouts to the men. "Pull over" she said to them "but Akane what about-" "I said pull over!" she shouts but Yamazaki didn't listen. They knew that as soon as they pulled over she was going get out and hurt or kill someone so she wouldn't have to deal with her feelings. It happened before when her mother was murder she was in middle school. She nearly killed her classmates and some of the teachers.

So they were prepared to not let her out of the car even if it meant getting hurt themselves. "I told you to pull over now!" she grabbed at the wheel but Hanamiya and Seto grabbed her and pulled her back. "Akane you need to come down!" "Fuck you!" she elbowed Hanamiya in the stomach and punched Seto in the face. Hara had to push Akane down so she wouldn't get them in an accident but that didn't stop her from kicking him in the face.

Hanamiya got a hold of her and held her down on the seat "stop Akane!" she strangled trying to get out of Hanamiya arms. "Let me go! Let me go!" she kicked around nearly kicking Seto in the face "calm down Akane!" Seto said but Akane didn't listen Hanamiya placed Akane in between his legs and held her in place. "You fucking bitches! I hate you all!" her voice cracked when she yelled "let me go! I want to get out of the car!" she kept yelling at the top of her lungs little by little her yelling turned into quieter insults to sobs. She cried as she moved around in Hanamiya's arms and then she gave up.

Hanamiya moved his hand over Akane's face and covered her eyes no one spoke or said anything during the car ride home. The only thing they heard were Akane's quiet cries as she buried her face in Hanamiya's chest.

* * *

><p>When they got to Akane's family house she had stopped crying and was wearing sunglasses as she stepped into the house. The other members in the house could sense her grief and didn't bother to speak up. She walked into her father's office and closed the door behind her. She walked towards her father's desk and ran her hand along the wood. She sat in his chair looking around the room and inhaling his scent "fucking old man you weren't supposed to die yet" she said falling back in his chair. She looks around his desk and opens one of his drawers.<p>

There was a bottle of whiskey inside one of them she picks it up and places it on the desk. She opened the bottle and took a swig of the liquor "this is the only thing that we have in common, huh, old man" she laughs as she takes another swig from the bottle. Akane puts the bottle back on the desk and looked at a picture that was on her father's desk. She leaned closer and saw that it was a picture of her and then next to it was a picture of her mother in a really pretty kimono.

Then she saw the picture they took when they had all went on a vacations to Hawaii. They were smiling and close to each other in the picture it was the only picture they ever took like that. The picture was taken a year before her mother's murder. She loved her mother a lot and when she found out she went on a rampage luckily Hanamiya and the others went to the same school as her and stopped her before she took someone's life.

Having to be taken out of school for a while Akane learned that the person who had killed her mother was a member from another group. She learned that they did it to warn her father but what they didn't know was that their day being in the in this world was coming to an end. Akane got information on the group that sent the warning and went on a hunt for them. One by one she took each and every member down. Her killings were brutal she didn't show no mercy when she found the members she would torture by cutting off a hand or even rip their mouths open and have the blood ooze out from them. She would even cut open their stomach and pulled out the insides and show them.

She would do all of her killings with a smile she loved looking at her victims scream and beg for mercy she would even laugh as they crawl away from her. Before she left the crime scene she would leave a little message to warn all of the other soon-to-be victims. She liked having them on their toes seeing them panic as they look over their shoulder. She could walk by them and they would never know that she was there to kill them. All of it ended when she was finally able to kill the boss of the group her hunger for revenge was over all of her hard work ended after a year of tracking him down.

After that her father was very proud of her and even wanted her to take his place as the boss of their group. She accepted she became the boss after she finished high school she did everything in her power to be the most famous yakuza there ever was. A year after she became the boss her father fell ill and they couldn't find a cure for whatever it was that he had. And now he died while she was away Akane sat back and took a cigar from his desk and smoked it.

A knock came to the door and then it opened "Akane?" Hanamiya stepped into the room and closed it behind him. "What is it Hanamiya" she said looking into space "I just wanted to see how you were doing" he said and stepped closer to her "I'm fine just thinking about things" she said and blew out smoke "sit" she motioned to the chair in front of the desk.

Hanamiya nod and sat down "you want some whiskey" she said and pushed the liquor towards him "no thank you" he said and left the bottle there. She took another puff of the cigar "I still can't believe that he's gone" she looked at the man in front of her. He frowned as he saw sadness in her eyes "it'll be fine Akane your still have us" she snorted at his reply "yea I guess I do still have you guys, huh" she put the cigar out and got up.

She walked towards the picture of her father that was hanging on the wall "he talked all that shit about him being invincible and now…" she trailed off as she looked up at the picture. The next thing to happen Hanamiya had to get up as she grabbed the picture and threw it on the floor "Akane!" he ran up to her and held her from behind. "He fucking lied" she said quietly "he lied about everything" she shook with anger. Hanamiya held her as she shook "I fucking hate him" she said and dropped her head "I hate him so much…" Hanamiya turned her towards him.

"It's ok Akane" he pushed her into his chest "I'll protect you I promise" he said and hugged her. She held onto his jacket and cried in his arms. Akane stayed in Hanamiya arms until she felt better she looked up at him "I'm hungry" she said and Hanamiya frowned at her "you just ruined the moment" he said. "There was no moment" she laughs at him as she walked towards the door she turned to look at him "thanks" he looked at her and gave her a nod "now let's go eat!".

* * *

><p>Akane stands in front of her father's grave she's been standing since the ceremony was over. Most of the group went back because she told them that she would be fine by herself. "Akane we should leave" Hara said to her as he holds an umbrella out for her. "You guys can go I'm going to stay here a bit and then I'm going somewhere so tell the others they have the day off" she said and looked at him.<p>

"We can't do that"

"I don't care if you can't do it it's an order from your boss unless your defining me"

They looked at each other for a moment and Hara backed off "sorry boss I'll take my leave and tell the others" she nod and looked back at the grave. Before he left he held out the umbrella and car keys "here we don't want you to get sick" she takes the keys and umbrella "thanks I'll see you guys tomorrow" she gives him a kiss on the cheek and he leaves with the others.

She stayed there looking at her father's grave who knows how long but it was getting cold by the hour. "I should go now" she said to the grave "I'll see you later…. Dad" she gets down on her knee and kisses the tombstone. She gets back up and pats it and turns to leave when she left a wind blew by her and towards the grave blowing the incense out.

She opens the car door and sits in the driver's seat gripping the steering wheel a tear falls from her red eyes. She starts the car and drives off she didn't really know where she wanted to go or what to do she just drove around. She stops at a red light and looks around the street 'maybe I should go to the club and drink or something' she thought as the car behind her honks their horn. "Calm your ass down" she said in the car and drives off again.

She stops in front of a clothing store and steps out of the car she walks in still wearing her funeral clothes. "Welcome Miss Nakano how can I help you" the manager said to her as she walked inside "give me something to wear for going out" she said and sat down on a couch. The manager of the store knew who Akane was. Akane helped the store put when they were having trouble with another group she stop them and now the manager is every thankful of Akane.

One of the employees gave Akane some coffee and snacks to eat while she waits "thank you" she said to the female and gives her a smile. She takes a cigarette out and smokes it "ok Miss Nakano I picked out three outfits that I think you would like" said the manager as she came out with three other women holding the outfits.

Akane got up and walked over to the outfits the first one she looked at was a short red dress it was simple but cute. The next one was a black dress the top part was see thru with a sweetheart top and it would look like it would come right above her knees. The third one was white it was long sleeved and it was opened in the back as well.

Akane liked all three of them "I'll get all three" she said and took the black dress "but I'm going to wear this one out" she said and went to the back. "Excuse me can one of you help me zip this up" Akane call out to one of the staff members "yes Miss Nakano" one of them came in and looked at her back with big eyes. She turned to look at the women "hurry don't just stand there" Akane was getting annoyed at the women behind her.

"Y-yes ma'am" she walked behind her and her hands start to shake as she touched the zipper and zipped it up. "Thank you" Akane said and looked at herself in the mirror "not bad" she said and looked at the women through the mirror. She didn't want to meet Akane's eyes "heh did you see my tattoo" she turned to look at the women "you scared of me now" she said smiling at her.

"Don't worry I don't hurt people that haven't done anything to me" she said and walked out of the dressing room. Akane walked up to the front and paid for the clothes "thank you Miss Nakano please do come again" "I will bye bye" she leaves with a smile and climbs in her car again.

Akane drives around until she stops in front of her favorite club she gets out and walks ahead of the line of people. "Welcome back Ms. Nakano" she nods to them and walks into the club loud music is playing and people are dancing. Akane walks towards the bar and orders a drink she looks around at the people dancing and having a good time. She received her drink and made chit chat with the bar keep and finish her drink. She walked in the middle of the dance floor and danced along with the beat of the music. She danced with most of the guys that came up to her or she danced by herself.

Akane's phone vibrate from her garter she walked to a empty space and lifted her dress on her right leg her phone was there on her left was a gun that she always keep with her. She flips open her phone and sees that she received a message from one of the men 'we have the goods boss' it says and she shuts the phone. She fixes herself before she goes back out but she heads towards the back of the club where there is a door with two bodyguards. "Hello boys how's your day" she says to them "fine ma'am" they both said and let Akane pass through the door.

* * *

><p>"So how much did we get" Akane walks over to the men and they show her four big cases of cocaine. "Nice~ and who are we selling it to again the Russians" "yes ma'am" she moves her hand towards one of the men and they gave her a knife. She cut one of the bags open and tasted the white powder "….. ok it's the real thing, ok I want you guys to put this in the same place with the other things" she said to the men. She walked around the basement and walked through another door "so how is our little rat doing" Akane walked over to a man that was tied up on a chair.<p>

"He's fine boss" she nods and looks at the man "how you feeling KenKen huh, you feeling ok~" she said with a sing song voice. The man looked up at Akane with anger in his eyes "ahhh~ such mean eyes are you trying to scare me, hmmmm~" she grabbed the man by the hair.

"You shouldn't be mean KenKen I mean we were friends until you became a rat" she looked in his eyes "so how many people know about what we're doing, huh" she brings the knife that she had got from the other man and brought it up to his face. "You know I feel really bored right now so how about I draw on your face~" she says with a smile and starts to drag the knife across his cheek all the way down his throat.

He screams as the knife digs deeper into his skin "hey give me something so he won't scream" she said to one of the men. He comes back and hands her a cloth "here KenKen open your mouth" she said sweetly. "Fuck you" he then spit in her face the saliva runs down her face "…" Akane stays quiet and a dark shadow fall on her face. The other men in the room watch with fear as her hands shakes "b-boss" one of them calls out to her. There's a known fact about Akane that everyone in the group knows about her and it's a big deal: Akane hates when people spit. She thinks it's the most grosses thing in the world she hates it more when someone spit in front of her or even around her. She once beat the living crap out of someone for spitting while they were talking to her.

Seeing as the man in the chair did something like that they can only pray that she doesn't kill him before he confesses. She holds her hand out waiting for someone to give her something to wipe her face "here boss" someone hands her a handkerchief. She wipes her face and then stuff it down the man throat he gags as he reaches the back of his throat. "You piece of shit" she says in a low voice she kicks his chair back and he hits the floor.

"You really think that you can do whatever you want, huh" she said and walked towards his head. "Now what are you going to do, huh, you going scream" she squats down and he looks up at her. "What you want to kill me, hmm~" she taps his nose "silly KenKen~ you couldn't even do it if you even had a chance~" she smirks at him. She picks up the knife and cuts off his ear his screams are muffled by the cloth in his mouth. "Nice it came right off~ I wonder if your nose can do the same" she said with a smile and grabbed the tip of his nose.

"Boss I think it would be best if you don't do that" one of the men comes up to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "And why not" she looks up at him "because he can die from something like that" Akane sighs and drops her head. "Fiiiinnneee~ but make sure you do something about his ear" she said and got up. "I'm going home" she said and pass by the men "have a good night's rest boss" they all bow to her as she leaves the room.

Before she leaves Akane goes into another room "how's everything" she says to a couple of people in the room. "Ah, Akane we're fine" "you've seen any cops around here" "nah just the normal people" Akane nods and looks at the monitors on the wall. The monitors covered the whole wall in the room they were able to hack into the street cameras and had their own cameras around the building inside and out.

"Oh look you can see the next room" Akane points to the screen where she was in "did you see when I kicked the bastard over" she said to them. "Yea man I can't believe you did that you even cut his ear off" he laughed as he looked at his boss. "That bitch spit in my face I had to teach him a lesson" he shakes his head "he knew that you don't like that that's why he did it" she clicks her teeth "I know anyways I'm going home let me know if something comes up k" "sure boss" she leaves the room and heads back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Did we get any leads on where the girl is"<p>

"Yea some people have spotted her going in and out of a host club a couple of times"

"W-what a host club?!"

"Yea baka I'm not sure she goes there for fun or what but tomorrow we're going there to talk to those people there"

"What the hell I don't want to go there"

"It's just a job Kagami don't be a pussy"

"Fuck you Aomine"

The two men stared at each sparks flying and then looked away "look we have to go there so quit your bitching" Aomine said to Kagami as he looks at a picture of a girl with black and turquoise colored hair. "I can't believe that she would go to a place like that" Kagami said as he picked the picture up and looked at the girl "you got the hots for now" Aomine said in a teasing tone. Kagami blushed at the questioned and placed the picture back down "n-no i just thinking that a girl this cute shouldn't have to go to a place like that if she wants male attention" he said. Aomine laughs at Kagami "don't laugh you bastard" "I can't help it! You look stupid right now!" he said as he wipes his eyes.

"Anyways tomorrow we're going to the host club and ask the people around there what they know about her got it"

"Got it"

The two nod to each other and get back to their work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Author's note: Sorry that this story is late my computer wasn't working :( but it's working now! So please enjoy this story and please review and follow! bye~

* * *

><p>Akane walks around the club and heads towards the back she walks down the stairs and heads towards the security room. "Hello everyone how's is everything~" she says in a cheery voice "we're fine boss" one of the man at the computer said as he turns to face her. Akane walks over to him and leans against the table "so how is Ken" she looks at the screen that showed the blacked haired man "he's fine I guess we haven't checked on him in a while…. Should I go and check on him?" "Nope its fine I'll go and check on him right now" she said and left the room.<p>

She opens the door with a smile "good morning KenKen~" she skips over to him "how you doing today" she grabs a chair nearby and sits in front of him. "…." Akane tilts her head to the side as she looks at Ken "don't want to talk to me" she said but he stays silent. Akane shrugs her shoulders and a man standing against the wall walks up to Akane "he hasn't eaten his food boss" he said to her.

"I see then bring me the food and I'll help him eat" he nods and walks to the back of the room and brings out the food. He hands it to Akane and she walks over to Ken "ok Ken say ahh~" she pushes the spoon towards him but he wouldn't open. Akane sighs and sit on down in the chair and looks at Ken "you have to eat or else you'll get sick" she said as she looks. Ken keeps his eyes away from Akane and she sighs again "can you leave I want to talk to Ken for a bit" she said to the man that was standing against the wall.

"Yes ma'am" he turns to leave and Akane get up from the chair and puts the food down "ok Ken~ it's just me and you" she walks behind Ken and leans on him. She wraps her arms around his neck "so Ken how you feeling today does your ear still hurt" she looks at Ken's face but he turns the other way. That made her pout "I'm curious Ken did it hurt or did it hurt but feel good when I cut it off? I mean I know that it might have hurt but knowing who you are it might have felt good right" she asks him with a serious tone but he didn't answer.

"Can you hear from that ear" she looked at the ear that was cut off it had gauze over it "hmm" she pokes her finger at the covered ear. Ken flinches when she pokes it when Akane saw the reaction she smiled and pokes it again but this time she poked it harder and that made Ken scream. Akane laughs when she hears his screams "what a nice scream~ let me hear it again~" she said and pokes her finger again in his ear again make the blood ooze out of the gauze.

Every time Ken screamed Akane would laugh "hehe~ Ken your voice sounds nice when you scream~ and look what happened" she said as she took her finger out of his ear and points it towards his pants. "It looks like you pissed yourself" she said with laughter. He shakes as Akane touches the wet part of his pants "it's so warm~" she brings her fingers up to his mouth and shoves it in. Ken gags as Akane's fingers reach the back of his throat "does it taste good Ken~" she laughs as she watches his eyes roll to the back of his head.

She takes her fingers out and Ken coughs in between gasps "you didn't even throw up KenKen" Akane looks at Ken as she wipes her fingers on his shirt. "So Ken you've been here for, hmmm, I would like to say a couple of week's right? Doesn't your family miss you? Don't you want to get back to them?" she drapes her arms on his shoulders and rests her chin on the top of his head. "I'm sure your little family misses you" she wraps her arm around his neck "I've seen your picture on the news the other day" Akane giggles "they miss you a lot to think that they can get you back unharmed" she brings her lips to his ear.

"I can hold you here forever you know that, right?" she whispers to him and smirks "but I'm willing to let you go if you tell me what I want" Akane said as she walks around Ken. "I'll let you go right now, let you walk right out that door and I won't stop or chase you. You just have to tell me what I want" she said and picked the tray up and put it on a nearby table. "So Ken tell me who it is" Akane sits down in the chair and crossed her leg over the other Ken watched her as she got comfortable. Ken looked to the side and a dark shadow fell over his eyes "… will you really let me go…" Ken said quietly Akane leaned forward and cupped her ear "hmmm~ what was that, that you said" Ken looked at her "will you really let me go" he said it louder.

"Of course I will I don't give empty promises" Akane said as she sat back in the chair Akane wasn't lying when she said that to him. She hates people that break promises she didn't want to be one of those people so when it came to promises she keeps it. "I'll let you go Ken just tell me" she said and leaned towards him Ken looked at her and then took a deep breath "I've… been telling another group about what you've done" he said.

Akane looked at him square in the eyes "really" "really" Akane stared at him for a bit and then smiles "see~ that wasn't so bad right~" she said and got up. She walked towards the door and peeks out in the hallway she spots one the men walking and called out to him "hey come here" she said to him and he walked over to her. "What is it boss" she waved for him to come in the room and she closed it behind her "I need you to cut the ropes around his hand" she said as she walked over to Ken.

The man in the black suit looked at her crazy "are you sure?" she nods "hurry up I have other things to do" she said and the man nods and cuts the ropes. Ken stands up and looks at Akane "you can leave like I said" she said. She walked over to the table where the food was and took a bag off of the table and threw it to the man "take him out of here and drop him off somewhere" she said and the man nods he puts the bag over Ken's head.

* * *

><p>They all walked out of the room and Akane watched as they walked out the back she then turned around and walked up the stairs. She walked pass some security guards and walked onto the dance floor of the club. It was morning and there was no one in the big spacious room she walked towards the bar where Hanamiya was sitting drinking a beer. "Hello honey~" she said to him in a sweet voice he twitched when he heard her voice "stop calling me that" he said and looked at her. Akane smiled and sat next to him "I'll call you that until the day I die" she put her hand on her chest and leaned towards Hanamiya.<p>

"Anyways who said that you can drink?"

"I did I need a drink right now"

"Oh yea then I guess you wouldn't mind if I just steal that from you and drink the rest"

Akane snatched the beer away from Hanamiya he tried to take it back but Akane put the bottle to her lips and drank some. "Ahh~ that's good" she said and looked at Hanamiya "you still want some" she said and held the bottle in his face "tsk" he clicks his teeth and took the bottle from her and chugged the rest of the beer down. He slammed the bottle down and looked at Akane with a grin "heh, you really think that your tough huh" Hanamiya said as he looked at his boss.

"Yea you got me honey I'm no match for you" she shrugs her shoulders and gets up "come on we have to go and meet up with the Russians today" she said as she walked towards the doors. Hanamiya gets up and walks right behind her Akane opens the door and she stops when she sees two people standing in front of her.

"Can I help you two?" she asked them as she steps out and Hanamiya not to far behind her they stepped back a bit and looked at Akane. She tilts her head to the side and Hanamiya steps in front and looked at the two strange men "are you Akane Nakano" one of the men asked her. She pushed her way passed Hanamiya and looks at the men "and if I am" she said. They looked at her and then to each other "look if you just came to look at me fine but you're holding up my time and I need to get somewhere so excuse me" she said and walked around the two men.

Hanamiya follow Akane and they walked up to their car "hey" the same man called out to Akane and she turns to look at them. He had a knife in his hand Akane looked at the man "look I suggest you put that away you don't know what you're getting yourself into ok" she said and turned her back to him. Hanamiya glared at the man but he didn't pay attention to him he kept his focus on Akane "I said hey!" the man yelled.

Akane rolled her eyes and sighed she turned to look at the man "what do you want" she said with a bored voice. That made the man angry and he charged at her Akane didn't move she stood her ground and looked right at the man. A sound of a gun goes off next to Akane's ear and the man goes down he lays on the floor holding his leg. Akane turned to look at Hanamiya "the fuck is wrong with you that was right next to my fucking ear you know that right" she said as she holds her ear and watches as Hanamiya laughs.

The man on the ground groans and Akane looks back at him "I told you to put it away and what do you do you come running to me with that sharp thing" she walked over to him and kicked the knife out of his hand. She squats down and rests her chin on her knuckles "so who sent you two" she said as she looked at the two men. The man on the ground looked at Akane "w-we don't know" "what do you mean you don't know" "we were called by someone in a black car and we walked over to it and they said that they would pay us if we could kill you" Akane sighed.

"You guys are real idiots" she stands back up and walked back to Hanamiya "we're leaving I'm sure the cops will come so if you want to stay here and see what happens then stay" she said to the two men. Hanamiya opens the door for Akane and she climbs in and they drive off when they arrived at their location Akane and Hanamiya step into the restaurant. Their greeted by the host who shows them where their guest is waiting for them Akane sits down at the table facing her guest. "Sorry that I was late I had to take care of some trash back at the club" she said as she order a drink "it's fine we weren't waiting that long" Yamazaki answered for the man.

"So shall we get down to business" Akane said as she takes out a cigarette and Hanamiya lights it for her "before anything I would like to see the money first" she blew smoke out. The man nods and turns to the man that was standing next to him he placed a case down on the table and opened it for Akane. She looked at the money and picked it up she flipped through the paper and placed it back down "Hanamiya" he does the same as the man and placed the case down on the table.

The man looked at it and then back at Akane "is there a problem" she asked him the man leaned towards Yamazaki. Yamazaki face twitches and looks at his boss "he wants you to try it" Akane frowned at the answer "why would I try something like this" she said as she looked at the man "he thinks that it might be fake" Akane slams her hand on the table and stood up.

"How dare you" she growls at the man in front of her "I don't sell cheap shit or try to cheat my way out of things" she said as she watches the man. He didn't flinch under Akane's glare he took a knife out and cut one of the bags open he stuck his pinky nail into the white powder and held it up to her. Yamazaki looked at the man's finger and repeated what the man said "try it then" Akane looked at the man dumbfounded.

Just then the waiter that took Akane's order came into their room Akane looked at the man as he stood still "you" she said to the waiter. "Come here" she commanded him to come to her but he was stiff "I said come here!" she shouted at the frightened man. He snapped at the yell and walked over to Akane "y-yes ma'am?" Akane looked at him and grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"I need you to sniff this" she said as she pushed him towards the foreigners finger "b-but miss" "shut the fuck up and do as I say or else I'm cutting your fucking balls off got it" she glared at the man and he nods. The waiter looked at the white substances and then inhaled it Akane let go of his neck "so how do you feel" she asked him.

He turned to look at her with a smile "I feel great" he said and looked around the room Akane looked back at the man. "As you can see its real" she said and closed the case she took the case that was from the man and handed it over to Hanamiya. "Yamazaki you're coming with us" "but boss what about-" "I don't care what happens to this idiot he doubted me he better be lucky I don't fucking kill him and take both the money and the drugs" she turned her attention to the man.

"Our business here is finished I hope to never see you again but if we do cross path I suggest you go the other way, once I see you again you won't be able to go back to your precious family understood" she looked at him and he nods. She walks over the waiter that was lying on the floor and heads out the door with Yamazaki and Hanamiya.

"Fucking bastard he better be lucky I'm letting him live" Akane curses under her breath as she walks towards her car. Hanamiya opens the door for her but she goes to the driver side of the car "I'm driving you can go with Yamazaki to go do the other things that need to be done I need to go somewhere right now so I'll see you guys later" Akane closes the door before Hanamiya could say anything and drives off.

* * *

><p>Akane parks the car in front of a store and walks down the street she looks around and steps into the shop. "Hello miss" an employee walks up to Akane but then gets pulled back and a man appears in front of Akane. "It's good to see you again Miss Nakano" "nice to see you too anything happen here lately" the manger shook his head. "Everything's been fine" "good" Akane looked around the shop and then the man hands over an envelope "this is today's payment" Akane opens the envelope and nods.<p>

"Well then I'll be leaving"

"Please come by when you're not busy"

"Of course"

Akane leaves the shop and walks down the street and takes a left on the street she now enters the red light district. She walks down the street having random guys come up to her and ask if she would like to visit them in there club but she turns them down. She walks towards the club that she visit's the most "Akane!" a host yells her name as she gets closer and he puts his arm around her shoulder and brings her closer to him.

"I missed you so much~" he said as he nuzzles his face in her neck "get off Kai" she pushes the man away from her and walks inside. Two more men come up to her with big smiles on their faces "Akane you came to visit us!" they cling to her as she walks. "Stop hanging on me" she whines as she pushes them away but they kept her in their grip.

"Kai where's the old lady"

"She's in the back I'll go get her you can go to the V.I.P table and wait there for her"

"K"

Akane walks to the table and sat down with the two men still hanging on her "so Akane how you've been lately" the man on her right asked her as he lets go of her. "Fine just a little bored" she take a cigarette out and he lights it for her "thanks, so what about you guys anything happen here while I was away" she blows smoke as she talked to the two men. "Mmmm, not really right Yuki" he asked the other man that was on her left "yea we've been busy" Yuki looked at Akane as he spoke.

"Hmm" Akane smoked and other host comes up to the table "whose this cutie~" the host says as he sits next to Yuki "this is Akane, Akane this is hero" Akane looked at hero and nods to him. "Nice to meet you hero you new here" "yea I started last week" Akane nods and blows smoke into the air. "Yuki trade seats with me I want to sit next to Akane" he said as he clung to him "I don't think that's a good idea hero you don't know Akane-" "come on don't be stingy" he pouts to him and Yuki sighs. "Fine but I warned you" Yuki gets up and switches with hero "so Akane do you work as one of the girls around here" he slides his arm around Akane's shoulder and Akane looks at his hand as he places it just above her right breast.

She looked back at him and he has a smirk on his face "no I don't work around here" she said smoking escaping her mouth with each word. "Oh, then what do you do?" she takes another drag from her cigarette and blows it in his face "if I tell you I would have to kill you" she said with a smile and pinched his nose. Hero laughed Akane could feel his hand move down more and she grabbed his hand and brought around to look at it "oh you want to hold hands~" he said and laced his fingers with hers "not really I just thought of something that I heard some time ago" hero tilted his head to the side.

"And what is that"

"Well people who have missing limbs you know like the arm or the leg they said that sometimes they can still feel it. You know like they can feel their toes twitch or still feel their arm on their side even though it's not there. It's weird so I thought maybe you would like to experiences something like that with this hand"

Akane gives hero a smile as she looked up at him "w-what do you mean" Akane giggles as she pats his hand "I mean let me cut your hand off and in a couple of month you tell me if you can still feel your hand~" she said hero looked at her in horror and got up abruptly "I have to go somewhere" he said and fled from his seat. Akane watched as he ran away crying and she started to laugh "I told him that it would be a bad idea" Yuki said as he shook his head and sighed.

"Akane quit scaring my men" Akane looked behind her and an older woman was standing there with a frown on her face "I wasn't scaring anyone I just wanted to see if he wanted to experiences the sensation of not having a hand that's all" she said as she puts the cigarette out. The older woman hits Akane on the top of her head and grabs her ear "ow let go you old hag" "shut up" she drags Akane out of the club. She let go of Akane's ear and they stand outside "you know I'm a yakuza now you can't just treat me like some kid" Akane said as she rubbed her ear. "You'll always be a kid to me anyways here's the money for this month" the woman hands Akane an envelope. "Thanks" Akane puts it in her jacket pocket with the other envelope "how's your father" Akane looks down and kicks her feet "he died the other day" Akane answered and looked back up at her.

The woman had a shocked face "are you serious" Akane nods "I'm sorry Akane" the woman places her hand on her head but Akane moves it away from her. "It's ok… I'm fine now so don't worry" she smiled at the woman "anyways how's everything here anything new happen" "about that" Akane looked at her worried as she spoke. "There's been cops coming by here lately" "how many?" "Just two and they been the same cop that would come here" Akane frowned and brought her hand up to her chin.

"Did they ask you anything?"

"Yea they been asking about you"

Akane's face twitches "what do you mean" the woman took out a cigarette and lit it "I mean they come here and ask about you" the woman blows smoke out of her nose. "Did you do something for the cops to come looking for you" Akane shook her head "I've been away for a while I just got back a couple days ago so I'm sure I haven't done anything" Akane pursed her lips as she thought. The older woman looked Akane for a moment and then she looked around the street when she spotted something "Akane get inside" Akane looked at her "why?" "Because the two cops I was talking about are here" Akane looked around the street wasn't that crowded but out of the people on the street she could see two tall men walking towards the club.

"They don't know what I look like"

"They do they had a picture of you and were showing people and they found out that you like coming here so every day they would stop by here to see if they can find you"

"Shit" Akane watched as the men got closer and the older woman took Akane by the arm and pushed her in "go through the back I'm sure you can get out from that direction" Akane nods. She runs through the back passing by the host and the other employees. Akane makes it to the back door and opens it she looks around and then starts to run. She runs down the alleyway and looks to her right and then to her left 'ok I just have to blend in with the crowd' Akane thought as she walked along the sidewalk.

She slows her breath as she walks by people "hey!" Akane flinches when she hears someone scream "I said hey!" she looked over her shoulder and saw one of the cops running up to her. She didn't think twice and started to run again "FREEZE!" he shouts but Akane didn't listen. The crowd of people would stand still or move out of the way when they saw the scene in front of them.

"HEY STOP RUNNING!" Akane looked back at them one last time and ducked into another alleyway she made turns after turns until she saw another opening. 'I have to make it' she thought as she runs when she saw the clearing opening up to her a dark shadow stands there Akane looked at the person and it was the cop that was chasing her. "What the fuck!" she turned around but he caught her by the arm "I told you to freeze!" he said and Akane turned to look at him.

She jumped up and kicked him in the face that sent him flying towards the wall "ugh!" he groans as he slides down the wall. She turned back to run but runs into a chest she looks up and saw the other cop he smirked at her and cuffed her "Akane your under arrest" Akane looked at her wrist and saw the sliver cuffs on her 'fuck'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Author's note: here's another fast story for you guys! Enjoy and leave me some reviews bye~

* * *

><p>Akane sits in a chair looking at the men in front of her one of them sits in front of her and the other one is standing next to the one sitting. "Hey you can at least take the cuffs off" she said as she shows them her wrist "no you'll stay like that since you attacked a police officer" Akane frowns "the hell I didn't know he was a cop" she said as she looked over to the one she kicked earlier he had an ice pack on his face and when they made eye contact his cheeks turn red and looked the other way. Akane raised an eyebrow at his reaction "The hell you did he told you to freeze and you ran" Akane looked at the other one and shook her head "no he said "hey" he didn't say freeze he said that after I started to run" she said as she sat back in her sit.<p>

"If he said hey why did you start running?"

"If some guy who is like six feet taller then you, you wouldn't be scared plus he looks scary"

"Well when he did say freeze you kicked him in the face!"

"I was scared and reacted!"

Akane and the man in the chair locked eyes with each other trying to make the other one looking away until Kagami interrupted the staring contest. "Um, Aomine calm down" he said to his partner as he pats his shoulder Aomine sighs and backs away from Akane "anyways you'll be staying here tonight" Akane's jaw drops when she hears the news.

"The hell I am! I'm not fucking staying here just because your partner over there did his job wrong!" she said as she threw a fuss. Aomine brings his hand over his eyes and then looked at her "you're staying here and that's final beside it's only one night not the rest of your life" Akane sulks and looks down at her lap. "Can I at least call someone" she said as she looked back at Aomine "fine, Kagami take the cuffs off" he pushes the phone towards her "you can only call one person so make it count" he said and got up from his seat and leaves.

Akane frowns when she looks at the phone "I can't believe this" she said as she looked at the phone "it'll go by quick" she looked up and noticed that Kagami was still in the room with her. "You'll be in a cell by yourself so you don't have to worry about anything" he said and smiled at her "thanks… I guess" she said and picked the phone up.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What do you mean you're in jail?!"<strong>

"Well I'm not really in jail it's more like I'm in the police station and their keeping me here"

"**What the fuck Akane I told you not to do anything that would get the cops to look for you!"**

"Calm down honey~ I didn't do anything…."

"**What the hell was that?"**

"What was what?"

"**Your voice trailed off at your last answer"**

"W-well"

"**What the hell did you do?"**

"I may have or may have not kicked an officer in the face when I was running away"

"**Akane you little shit I swear when you get home-"**

"Hey, hey, hey let's calm down now it wasn't my fault it was his he grabbed my arm and I reacted he didn't tell me that he was a cop"

"***sigh* Akane I just be careful ok"**

"Ok"

"**I'll pick you up when you get out"**

"Thank you honey~"

"**Shut up"**

Akane laughs and hang up the phone she now sits in the chair waiting for the cops to come back in the room. Akane looked around and spotted the big mirror 'hey is that the thing that the cops stand behind to observe their suspect' Akane lips curled into an evil smile. She got up from her seat and walked towards the mirror she looked at her reflection first and then she started to adjust herself in front of the mirror. She smirked at the mirror and slowly started to lift her shirt up slowly and slowly it passed her bellybutton and then the bottom of the bra was showing when she saw that she stopped. She looked at the mirror for a bit and then slowly pulled it up a little until she heard the door swing open with a loud bang.

She turned back to look and Kagami was standing there breathless "s-stop" he said trying to catch his breath. Akane laughed as she pulled down her shirt and turned to look at him "so you guys are behind there" she pointed to the mirror "y-yes so please don't do that" Akane kept laughing and sat back down on the chair. "Sorry, sorry I'll stop I was just bored since you guys didn't come in after I was done talking" Kagami was able to catch his breath and walked over to the other chair.

"So what's your name?" she asked him as she looked at her nails "my name is Taiga Kagami" she nods and looks at him. She then looked back at the mirror "and what about that ass" she points to the mirror and Kagami looks "his name is Daiki Aomine" she nods again.

"So can you tell me why the two of you have been looking for me?" Kagami looked at her "I think that can wait until later" he said and that made Akane upset. "What the hell why can't you just tell me now" she stood up from her chair "I know you've been asking people about and showing pictures of me" she points to him. "So tell me what the hell it is that you guys are looking for" Kagami scratched the back of his head and then sighed.

"Look we'll talk when my partner gets here and then we'll ask you something that's very important" Kagami gets up and leaves the room again. Akane falls on the table with a thud and sighs "what the hell did I do~" she whines as she lays her head on the table and looks around. "I want to go home~ I want to go home~ but the damn cops won't let me go home~" Akane sings as she stares at the door "…. I'm hungry" she says in a whiney voice and sulks.

* * *

><p>"Should we just let her go?"<p>

"No"

"But she didn't do anything bad"

"She kicked you in the face"

"…."

"Besides we need to ask her questions"

Kagami and Aomine looked at Akane from behind the mirror that was in her room "we should get her something to eat if we want her to talk" Kagami said as he looked at his partner. "I guess order something like pizza or burgers" Aomine said as he walked out of the room "where you going" "to go talk to her".

Akane plays with her hair as she waits in the quiet room 'I can't believe I'm here how stupid could I be to get caught by a couple of cops' she thought as she twirls her hair on her finger. She then remembered that she had her phone in her jacket she pulls it out and starts to play on it. She was so absorbed in her game she didn't notice Aomine walking into the room. He stared at her as she plays on her phone she would make weird faces when she loses or jump when she wins he watches her for a bit as he walks over to his seat and sits down across from her.

Still not noticing the man in front of her Aomine clears his throat "ahem" he looks at her but she didn't look up from her phone. Aomine does it again but a little louder "Ahem" still no response from her a tic mark appears on the side of his head when he sees that she's ignoring him. "You little…" he gets up from his seat and snatches the phone out of her hand it takes her a moment for her to realize what happen and she looks up. "What the hell!" she finally looks at the man in front of her "give me that back" she tries to grab for it but his hand goes higher.

"This is mine now" he says and stuffs it in his breast pocket "awww~" Akane falls back down in her chair looking dejected. She then regains her composure when she realized something "when did you get in here? I didn't even hear you come in" "that's because you were on your phone" Aomine said and opened the folder that was on the table. It caught Akane's attention and she looks as he flips through the papers in the folder "what's that?" she asks him as she tilts her head to the side.

Aomine looks up to meet her red eyes 'such a brilliant red' he thinks as he looks at them "hey are you ok?" Akane asks him and he snaps out of his thought. "Yea I'm fine I was just thinking about something" he looks back down at the papers 'the fuck am I thinking' he scolds himself as he shuffles through the papers. "So are you going to answer me" Akane speaks again "about?" she sighs "I asked what's in the folder" Aomine looks at the papers.

"We found so clues about who you are" Aomine says as he shuffle through them Akane gulps "y-yea and" she says trying to act tough. "Yea Akane Saeki" Akane twitches at the name "what did you call me?" "Saeki that is your surname right" Akane thinks for a bit. 'This, how did they find that name' Akane thought as she looks at Aomine.

"Hey" Akane snaps out of her thoughts "sorry I was just wondering how you found out that, that was my name" Akane focused on the paper as Aomine talked. "Well we had to do some digging around and we were able to find who you are" Akane nods "so Akane mind telling me what kind of connections you have with the Nakano group" Aomine asked her straight out. 'Yea I'm the boss of the whole group you fucking moron!' "No I have no idea" Akane shook her head as she answers him.

"Then do you mind telling me why you were here" Aomine takes a picture from the folder and slides it over to Akane. She picks the picture up 'I guess this must be the picture that mama was talking about' it was a picture of her standing in front of her father's grave. Aomine watched as her expression changed a bit and then she shook her head "yea what about it" she looks up to meet his eyes. "Do you know whose grave that is" Akane shook her head "no I don't" she answers him.

"You don't know whose grave this?"

"No I don't"

"I think you're lying"

"Now what would making you think I'm lying"

"Because what kind of person geos to a grave that they don't know"

"Maybe because they were dared to go there"

Aomine looked at her "you do know you can get in trouble for lying to an officer, right" Akane crossed her arms. "I'm not lying" she said "you are, I suggest you start telling the truth" she smirks at him "you have no proof that I'm lyin-" Aomine slams another picture down on the table in front of her. "You were seen with the other members and some relatives of that man" he removes his hand from the picture. It shows Akane standing next to Hanamiya, Yamazaki, and the other guys but their faces weren't that clear her grandfather was there along with some other people that she couldn't remember. Akane looked up at Aomine she had a serious face on and then it broke out into a smile "you got me" she said as she started to giggle.

Aomine watched her as she laughed and then it faded "I know who it is" she said getting serious again "the grave was my step father" Aomine knew that he had something that was getting him closer to what he wanted. But something in his stomach felt weird "did you know what your step father do for a living" Akane nod "he worked at some company I mean that was what he told me and mama" she answered him.

"He lied" Aomine said in a strong deep voice Akane flinched "w-what do you mean" she had a scared look on her face. "I mean your step father was a yakuza he was the leader" Akane shook her head "y-you have it wrong, my step father was a good man h-he wouldn't do something like that" Aomine shook his head. "Sorry to tell you this" Akane breaks down and starts to cry "I can't believe this" she says in between sobs.

Aomine looked at her as the feeling in his stomach grew 'what the hell is this' he asks himself "what the hell is going on in here" Aomine looks towards the door where Kagami is standing with bags in his arms and hands. "Nothing I just told her" Aomine replies to his partner "anyways let's eats".

* * *

><p>'I can't believe that worked' Akane was in the bathroom washing off some of the makeup that was ruined from her tears. After washing off some of the makeup she looked at herself in the mirror 'what I can't believe more is that they did that much digging to find what my name is…. Even if it is just my cover up name' Akane smiled at herself and then took her makeup bag out.<p>

"You finish" Akane looked up at Kagami who was waiting for her to finish "yea" she replies. She starts to walk towards the room with Kagami "do you feel better" Kagami asks her "yea I'm fine I'm just hungry" she looks up at him with a smile. Kagami's cheeks are dust with a pink tint "t-that's good" he scratches his head as he smiles back at her.

"Heh, your cute" Akane says to Kagami and clings to his arm "h-huh, uh, um" Kagami gets flustered as he feels her heat on his arm. "Ah, Saeki-san I think you should let go of me" Kagami said as he tries to get away from her "but I want to hold on to you" she presses herself more on Kagami's arm.

Aomine who was waiting for the two to come back from the bathroom he noticed that they were taking long and decide to go and see why. When he stepped out he saw the two standing a few feet's they were both talking in the middle of the hallway. Aomine walks over to them and noticed that Kagami was red and Akane was laughing the whole time. When he got closer he could see that she was hugging him and that was the reason why Kagami was turning in to a tomato.

He walked up to them and yanked Akane away from Kagami "what the" Akane looked up and saw Aomine. "Quit acting stupid and get in the room the food is getting cold" he pushes Akane towards the room and she curses under her breath as she walks towards the room. Aomine looks over to his partner "she knows you know that, right" he smirks at him Kagami gets even more red "s-shut up!" he storms towards the room with his partner not that far laughing.

The two walked in to the room and find Akane looking through all of the bags "seriously you guys just got burgers!" she exclaimed as she sat back down. "No there's fries too" Aomine replies sarcastically as he sits across from her. "Asshole, Kagami sit next to me!" she excitedly pats the chair that she got "uh" Kagami fidgets a bit and Aomine gets up and sits next to her.

"What the hell I don't want you here"

"Tough tits"

Akane frown her brows as she watches Kagami sit in Aomine's seat "here start eating" Aomine puts a bag in front of her and he starts to eat. She looks at the two as they eat "so can I go home after we finish eating" she asks them as she takes out a burger from the bag. "No" Akane sighs "but I told you that I don't know anything about the Nakano group" Aomine shakes his head.

"Don't you remember what you did earlier" Akane thought for a moment

"I'm still going to get in trouble for that"

"You attacked an officer!" Aomine looked at Akane and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I did it in self-defense"

"So what, you have to stay here until tomorrow"

Akane drops her head on the table with a bang "hey don't break our table with your big head" Akane stuck her tongue out at him and starts to eat her burger.

* * *

><p>The next morning Akane was picked up by Hanamiya and Yamazaki "Akane are you ok?" Yamazaki looked at his boss as she walked down the stairs rubbing her neck. "No~ I couldn't sleep last night my neck hurts~" she whines as she walks up to them "well do you want to go somewhere to make the soreness go away" Akane shook her head. "No I'll be fine I just want to go home and shower the smell of that stinky cell" she walks up to the car and climbs in.<p>

Hanamiya was sitting in the front with Yamazaki as they drove off "hey honey you've been quiet for a while" Akane leans on the back of his chair to look at him. "He's just upset that you got caught by some cops" Yamazaki answered Hanamiya glared at Yamazaki "oh yea about that turns out that they don't really know who I am" Akane sits back in her seat as she stared at the two.

"Really"

"Yea they only know me by my mother's surname so I'm fine for now"

"What did they say to you?"

"Nothing much just if I knew what my father did for a living and I played it dumb. So for now they just see as a naïve twenty-year-old that didn't know the families dark secret"

"That's our boss for ya"

Akane laughs as she stares out the window she reaches into her pocket and took a card that was in her pocket. She traces the bubbled name on the card as she smiled to herself 'maybe I can play just a little longer' she thought as she puts the card back in her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Author's note: here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you guys are enjoying my story~ please leave me a review or follow this story bye~

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is my phone?" Akane asked herself as she looked around the room. After getting home from the police station and stopping by to do some work and saying her goodbyes to Hanamiya and Yamazaki she went up to her flat and took a shower. When she wanted to check something in her phone she noticed that her phone was nowhere to be found.<p>

Akane desperately looked for her phone she checked her coat pockets, under her bed, in the bathroom, and even called the boys to see if it was in the car. "Ok well I'm just going to check around my room one last time, yea ok bye" she hung the phone up and slumped on the floor. "I can't believe I lost my phone~" she looked around her now messy room "if I can't find it it's going to be a bitch to get a new one and put all the numbers I had in the new one" she pursed her lips and put the house phone back.

She then saw that she had a message on her machine she pressed the button **"one new message first new message*beep*:"** she walked over to her bed and listen to the message. **"Hey, are you home"** Akane stops walking and looks back at the machine **"it's me officer Aomine"** it was the last person she wanted to hear today. She facepalm herself when she heard his voice but then a thought echoed in her head 'how the hell did he get my number?' **"I wanted to call you and tell you that I still have your phone I guess I forgot to give it back to you"** 'that's how' she thought as she walked over to the phone.

"**Anyways if you want it back meet me at the Hachiko statue at seven… I guess I'll see you then*beep* end of new message" **Akane looked at the machine and then started to laugh "I guess I have no choose" she looked at her clock. It was five minutes until seven "I guess I have to go and get it" she put a pair of jean and a black hoodie with a black hat that had cat ears. She grabbed her camera and looked at herself before leaving her flat.

* * *

><p>Akane walked around the city looking at all of the people and taking pictures of the people passing by. She walked towards the statue and spotted the person that she was going to meet. But he had his back to her and was crotched down over something. She got closer to him and saw that he was looking at a black kitten that was in a box. Aomine stroked the kittens head and the kitten in return meowed at his touch.<p>

Akane smiled at the scene in front of her and took a quick picture of him before he noticed her standing by him. Aomine heard a click and looked beside him to find Akane smiling at him holding her camera "so you like kitty's" she teased him as she got closer to him. "No I just found her here in the box" he said looking back at the little kitten.

"That sucks" Akane said as she reached towards the kitten and stroked her head. "Why would someone leave a cute little kitten out here in the cold" the kitten purred at Akane's touch. Akane smiled and looked back at Aomine "so are you going to take the kitten home with you" she asked.

"I can't take care of a pet I work for hours and I don't know when I get home so I think it's a bad idea" he said looking back at the kitten. "Then I'll take the kitten with me" she said as she picked the kitten up and carried her. "Are you sure" she nods and gets back up "I'm sure I'll take care of her and help her grow big and strong" she pumped her arms and Aomine laughs.

"Don't laugh at me"

"I can't help it when you do something like that"

Akane pouts at Aomine and he continues to laughs "we should go and get her some food and other things that she's going to need" Akane said looking down at her new pet. "You can go by yourself I'm going home and getting some sleep" Aomine said and turned on his heel "what you can't just leave you have to come with me and get things for the little kitten! Plus you still need to give me back my phone".

Aomine looked at and then reached into his pocket and handle out her phone "here, but once we have everything I'm leaving and going home" Akane nods and takes her phone.

* * *

><p>"How about this one do you think she looks cute in this one?"<p>

"I don't know"

"How about this should I get her this bowl it's really cute with the little fish in the middle"

"I guess"

Akane puffed her cheeks at the lame response from Aomine "come on~ help me out here" she tugged on his arm. "Who cares just get something so we can leave" he said walking down the aisle Akane chased after him carrying the basket of things and the kitten in one arm. She paid for the things and walked out of the store with Aomine and the kitten.

They stepped out of the shop and Akane zipped up her hoodie "it's gotten really cold once the sun sets" she said looking at her breath as she spoke. "Yea" Aomine said and the kitten meowed as well "even kitty agrees" she said smiling down at the kitten. Akane took her hat off and put the kitten inside "now you're warm too" the kitten purred at Akane and she smiled in return.

"Here give me the bags I'll carry them" he took the bags from Akane and started to walk. "How did you get here" he asked her "I took the train I didn't get my car yet so…" she looked down at the kitten that had his head sticking out of the hat looking around. "Then I'll take you home if that's ok with you" Akane nods "I'd appreciate it" she said to the man next to her.

They climbed into Aomine's car and drove off to Akane's apartment. "Well make yourself at home I'll make some tea for us" she said as she puts the kitten down on the sofa. Aomine looked around Akane's apartment it was well furnished she had a big red rag in the middle of her living room with a big red sofa. She had a flat screen hanging on the wall with a table under it with vases and a couple of pictures on it.

Aomine walked over to the pictures and picked one of the pictures up it was a picture of Akane with a couple of her friends. They were all smiling and having fun in the picture he looked at the other one that was next to it and it was of her when she was younger maybe when she was seven. She was wearing a yukata and was standing next to a lady that looks just like her. 'I guess this must be her mother' he thought as he puts the picture back on the table.

He sits on the sofa where the kitten was playing around with one of the toys that Akane bought. "Ok I hope you like earl grey" Akane said placing the tea cup in front of Aomine. She placed a slice of cake on the table in front of him and sat next to him. "So you live here by yourself" Aomine asked picking up his cup "yea, as soon as I finish high school I moved out" she took a sip from her tea and placed it back down.

The kitten rolled around on the sofa and then stopped and looked up at Akane "meow~" she looks down at the kitten. "What's wrong you hungry" she asked the kitten picking her up from the sofa she looked through the bag and took the bowl and cat food out of the bag. She sat on the floor with the kitten and opened the can food.

"Ok little kitty here some food so make sure you eat it all, ok" she scooted the food towards the kitten and she started to eat the food as soon as the food was in front of her. "I guess she was hungry" Aomine was sitting next to Akane watching the kitten eat. "Yea poor thing" she pats the kitten while she was eating and then got up.

"What about you"

"What about me"

"Do you live by yourself?"

"Nah, you remember Kagami"

"Yea"

"We're roommates"

"Cool~"

"Not cool he complains a lot and bothers me about stupid shit"

Akane laughs at Aomine "it's not funny" "it's a little funny two grown men yelling at each other I can just imagine that, I bet he complains because you don't do anything around the place, right" she looked at him and he had a blush on his cheeks. "N-no" he looks the other way and crosses his arms "I'm right!" she laughs even more and Aomine watches her as she holds her stomach.

The two spent the next hour talking about anything and everything. They enjoyed each other presences until Aomine had to leave. "Do you really have to leave can't you stay a little longer" Akane asked looking at the man that was standing at her door. "Sorry but I have to go home and get some sleep" Aomine puts his shoes on "fine" Akane pouts Aomine chuckle and pats her head.

"See you next time" he waves at her as he heads out the door "see you" she wave's bye to him. Akane watches him as he gets into the elevator. She closes her door still smiling to herself until her phone rings she looks down at her phone. It's a message from Hara: 'Boss we're ready' Akane clicks her teeth "I forgot about today" she said out loud as she replies back to him and then closes it.

She went to her room and got ready putting on a little black dress with black stilettos red bottoms heels. She grabbed a bag and put another change of clothes into it she did her makeup and made up her hair and headed out.

* * *

><p>Akane steps out in the cold weather wind blowing her hair into the icy wind she looked around and spotted Hara waiting outside the car. "Hey Hara~ how's everything" she asked the man as he opened the door for her. "It's all good just need you to look at the things that we got and that it" he said watching her get in. "Right my work is still not done, huh" she looked up at him and he smiled closing the door.<p>

They arrived at the club Akane looked at the line of people as she walks into the building. Music blurring, lights flashing, people dancing on the dance floor Akane and Hara walked past the mass of people as they make their way to the back. They walked down the stairs and head further towards the back they walked into a room and Akane is greeted by her men.

"Hello boys, how's everything" she looks at them all with a smile as she walk towards them. "Welcome back" they bow to her "everything is here we checked everything and are sending them out" Akane walked around looking at the products that she had bought. "Ok then after this is done you guys can enjoy the rest of the night but make sure you guys don't do anything that will get you in to trouble ok" they all shout their agreements and Akane walks out.

Outside of the club Aomine was sitting in his car looking down at his laptop. **"So did she move"** a voice came from a headpiece that Aomine had in his ear. "Yea she left her home thirty minutes after I left her place" he said as he looked at his laptop** "where did she go"** looked up from his laptop and looked up at the crowded night club in front of him.

"She went into a night club"

"**A night club? I didn't think she was that kind of girl"**

"Heh, what did you think that she would sit around at home reading"

"**No I just thought that she maybe she wasn't the party type"**

"Don't you remember what she did when she was standing in front of the mirror?"

"**I try not to"**

"Besides she's still young so she's going to want to go out and party"

"**You sound like an old man"**

"Screw you"

"**So are you going to go in after her?"**

"Yea"

"**Good luck tell me how it goes"**

The conversations ends and Aomine closes his laptop he takes the earpiece out and sits it on his laptop. He gets out of his car and walks towards the night club. Akane was in the security room watching the monitors when she spotted something. "What's he doing here" she whispers to herself as she looks at an image of someone. "What are you going to do" one the computer men asked as she watches the figure "I'll be upstairs if you need me" she walks out of the room and heads upstairs.

Akane looked around at the crowded dance floor she makes her way towards the bar and sits down in one of the stools. She placed her purse behind the bar and orders a drink "hey" Akane smirks when she hears the familiar voice. She turns to look at them "well look what we have here didn't think that you would come to a place like this" she says looking at Ken with a big grin.

"So what are you doing her Ken" she smiled at the man with closed eyes. "Akane I'm sorry I just" Akane couldn't hear clearly because of the music she leaned closer to him. "Sorry what was that" she says trying to listen to him "I said I was sorry but I have something that I need to give you" he said and she looked at Ken.

"Oh and what is that" she leans back he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Akane looked at Ken "the hell do you think you're doing" she looked at him she didn't take Ken seriously. His hand was shaking and he was breaking out into a sweat standing there. People around them started to scream seeing the gun in Ken's hands. Akane looked at Ken with anger "Ken put the gun down" she says to him in a commanding voice. But he shook his head "I-I can't I have to do this" he says with a shaky voice.

"No you don't just put the gun down and you won't get hurt"

"M-me get hurt? Can't you see that I'm the one with a gun not you! You're the one that's going to get hurt!"

Akane stands up "d-don't move!" she walks towards him "I mean it!" Akane kept walking towards him. "Please Akane don't come closer to me!" he shakes the gun. Akane stands in front of him the gun now pointing to her head "do it Ken pull the trigger" she looks him square in the eyes.

Aomine watched as people ran pass him to grabbed one of the people running "hey what the hell is happening! Why is everyone running!" they looked at him and then told him what was happening at the bar. "There's a guy at the bar with a gun! He's pointing a gun to some girl!" Aomine runs towards the bar.

"Ken who's making you do this" Akane asked Ken his gun was still pointing to her head. The two have been standing in the same place for a couple of minutes. Akane hasn't move from her spot looking straight at Ken wanting him to pull the trigger. Ken's eyes shook as he looked at the girl in front of him "someone told me that I have to kill you" Akane's eyebrow raised when he said that "you too, huh".

She looked around the club nearly everyone was gone there was a few people standing around watching waiting to see what would happen. Towards the back she could see Hara and the other guys running towards her guns ready but she shook her head. 'Stay back and hide the stuff' she mouthed out to them Hanamiya got a hold of what she said and turned back with the others.

She looked back at Ken "ken-" "FREEZE!" Akane turns to the side and sees Aomine standing with his gun pointing at Ken. Aomine glances over to Akane and then back to Ken "drop the gun" he instructs him. "Fuck off cop this has nothing to do with you!" Ken shouts at Aomine still looking at Akane. Aomine steps a little closer to Ken that made Ken jump and he grabbed Akane by the arm and places her in front of him.

Akane struggles against him trying to get out of his grip but then she feels something cold against her temple. "Hold still or else I'm going to blow your brains out" he hissed at her Akane stops struggling and listened to Ken. "Hey look just calm down. How about you tell me what your name is and we'll settle things calmly" Aomine says as he gets a little closer to the two.

Ken stiffen and nudges the gun to Akane head "look just stay there" Akane moves her head away from the gun. "Please Ken just listen to him don't do something like this. You'll be away from your family do you want that" she looks up at him she could see his eyes shake with fear and hatred. "Akane" Aomine calls out to her "its ok Aomine I know him…" she trails off as she looks at the man.

She smiles at him her hand slides down to her thigh and she feels around for her knife that she always has strapped to her thigh. She slides it slowly out of her strap and hides it as "look, Ken was it let me help you" Aomine walks closer and closer but Ken pointed the gun to him.

"Back up" he said looking at Aomine with stone cold eyes "you stay back I need to do this" he said and pointed the gun back to Akane. Aomine and Akane make eye contact and she nods to him to show him that she's fine. "Ken please just let her go" Aomine pleads with Ken "no I have to do this!" he jerks Akane face up to his.

"I have to kill her… if I don't they'll kill my family…" Akane looks at Ken's eyes they flickered with sadness and fear. She heard a click and she looks to the side of her Ken cocked the gun "Ken" "sorry Akane" before he could pull the trigger Akane raised her hand and stabbed Ken in the side. He screamed in pain and pushes Akane to the floor he yanks the knife out of his side and throws it to the floor.

He points his gun back at Akane "stop!" Aomine yells as a loud bang rings out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Author's note: hello everyone here's another story for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it and to the ones that left a review thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>*BANG* <strong>

***BANG***

For a moment the whole room was silent nothing was heard and then all at once you could hear a woman scream. Blood splashes on the floor along with the blood and the scream a man's groan is heard as well. Ken was shot and now is bleeding he looks down at himself and could see that his chest is covered in the bright red liquid. At first he didn't seem to affect him but once sound filled his ear and he felt the burning sensation he yelled in pain.

He clutched his chest feeling the burning spread across his chest "agh!" he grunted the gun in his hand falls to the side of him. He falls to his knees coughing up blood as he tries to take a breath he looks up to see Akane she had moved and was now kneeling in front of him. His face softs when he sees his former friend in front of him to be honest in Ken's heart Akane was still there she never left and he didn't want to kick her out. She was there when he needed her but then he went and turned his back on her just so he was able to save himself.

He knew that Akane wouldn't forgive him but he wanted to at least tell her how he felt.

"I'm sorry… I" tears fell out of his eyes when he looks at her Akane eyes cold as steel didn't seem to be affected at what she did. Ken reaches for Akane "h-hey don't move!" Aomine who witness the whole thing called out to Ken. He looked at her with a sad smile "please… don't let them hurt my family…" he says resting his hand on her shoulder.

He loses his balance pushing Akane to the floor landing on top of her he caught himself before he could fully land on her. He looked down at her blood dripping from his lips landing on Akane's cheek her red eyes meeting his "sorry" he says wiping the blood from his mouth and then doing the same to her cheek. Akane didn't know what to do she could easily kick him off of her but seeing as she hurt him this bad she just let him be and stayed in place.

Her mind wondered as she looked down at his chest a pool of blood seeping through his shirt and staining her dress. She could tell that it landed on her from the warmth and then it started to cool down from the open air. While she stared Ken leaned forward resting his forehead against hers "Akane… you need to… listen… closely" he said.

He cupped her face and brought his lips towards her ear she shuddered when she felt his breath and listened to what he had to say. At first he stayed in place taking in her scent and her warmth once everything was registered in his memories he began to speak. "Don't trust… " he trailed off a bit to let out a bloody cough Akane placed her hand over his rubbing her thumb over his.

He chuckles at the action never in his life did he thinks that Akane would worry about him even after what happened between them. "Sorry for making you worry about me" he said stroking her cheek he wiped his mouth he leaned into her ear again and finished whispering the remaining sentence. Akane stunned stared at Ken he smiled back at her before he fell to his side. He laid next to her his hand still on her cheek.

He watched her with a smile "I'm glad that I met you… Akane" he said her name a tear running down his face his hand moved up to her eye catching a tear. She looked at it as he brought it towards his lips and kissing it. His hand falls to the floor with a soft thud he takes one last breath and then silent.

Aomine walked over to the two he kneels down next to Akane "Akane, are you ok?" he look at her from the side. She nods still looking at Ken who was lying next to her "I'm fine" she says sitting up. Aomine looks at her with sad eyes and moves to touch her when the front doors slam open. They both jerked their heads up to see a group of cops standing there.

Guns up "freeze don't anybody move!" one of them shouts to the people who were still around in the night club. They moved around and told the people to go and stand outside they walked over to Aomine and Akane.

Aomine took the gun out of Akane's hands and hid it behind him "is everything ok here?" they asked him. "Yea, we had a little problem but it's over now" he looks at Ken's body and the other cop does the same.

"What happened here?"

"It started like this…. "

Aomine explains to the cop what happened "I see…" he looks down at Akane who was still sitting on the floor. "What about her" he motions to her "she's the victim in this whole mess" he said. Akane got up and stood next to Aomine "ouch" she said holding her right shoulder "you ok" Aomine asked.

"Yea, I just felt pain on my right shoulder"

"Let me see" he moved her hand away his eyes grew wide when he saw the wound. Akane looked down at the spot blood dripping down her shoulder and into Aomine's hand. "I got shot" she said in a monotone voice as she dipped her finger in her wound "don't do that stupid!" Aomine said as he took his handkerchief out from his breast pocket and pressed it against her shoulder.

"Ow, that hurts even more!"

"Well I have to stop the bleeding"

Aomine looked at the officer "I'm going to take her to the hospital it would be faster if I took her instead of waiting here for an ambulance to get here" he said. The officer nods Aomine picks Akane up "p-put me down" she said struggling against him "shut up and stay still I'm taking you to the hospital so they can get a good look at your shoulder" he said rushing outside. Akane looked up at Aomine 'he's so serious about this whole thing… why?' she thought as she watches him closely.

'It's not like I'm going to die. It went out the back so I'll be fine' she thought as she felt the burning sensation hit her more. It's not the first time that Akane has been shot or been put into danger like today. That's why she always carried a gun or a knife with her no matter where she went even if Hanamiya and the others were with her she still carried just in case.

Akane pressed her head against Aomine's chest as she felt the cool air "sorry I forgot that it was cold outside" he said as he wrapped her up in his jacket. He ran pass a couple of people and reached his car he opened the passenger side door and placed Akane in. He went around and climbed in and took off "here hold this against your shoulder so you don't bleed out" he said handing her a cloth to press against her shoulder. "Ok" she took the cloth and pressed it against her shoulder she hissed at the pain but kept it there.

As soon as they arrive at the hospital Aomine picks Akane up and rushes into the hospital. He ran up to the front desk panting "she needs help!" he shouts to the woman.

* * *

><p>"Ow"<p>

"That wasn't so bad right" the doctor said looking at Akane "it still hurt~" Akane said with a smile on her face. Aomine looked at her with a cocked brow "what's wrong with her?" he asked the doctor "well I put her on morphine so that way she wouldn't feel too much pain" he said taking his gloves off and disposing them. "She'll be fine but she'll need to stay the night just for safety reason" the doctor pushes up his glasses while looking over at Akane who was sound asleep.

"Ok"

"You mind telling me what happen to her"

"Sure"

Aomine explained what happen and how Akane ended up in the state that she was in "I see well again it's better if she stayed here the night and then she can go tomorrow if she's any better" the doctor said looking at Akane. Aomine nods and walks over to her "then I'll come back to check on her" he looks back at the doctor "sure" he walks out of the room leaving Aomine alone with Akane.

A few hours went by and Akane woke up from her sleep she looked around the room 'where am I again?' she thought as she sat up. She winced when she moved her right arm 'oh right I was shot' she moved her gown down to see that her wound was treated and bandaged up.

"I see you're awake" Akane looks up to see Aomine standing in front of her bed "the hell don't you know how to knock" she said covering herself up.

"As if I never seem them before remember what you did at the station"

"That was for fun and besides you could only see my bra not my whole boob"

She fixed herself up she heard him chuckle and looked back up at him "what's so funny" she asked him with an annoyed look. "I'm just laughing at the fact that you would be bashful at me seeing you like this and not when you showed off your bra" he smirked at her. Akane scowled at him "it was a joke I didn't think that it was real" she leaned back in her bed.

"I feel like you get your rocks off of things like that don't tell me you're an exhibitionist"

"N-no!"

"Hey it's fine if you are I'm not judging you it was a nice view I don't get to see things like that everyday" he smirked at Akane.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window "how long have I been asleep" it was dark outside the stars were still out. Her eyes wondered back to the tall tan male that had moved over to the chair next to her bed "two hours you should sleep a little more" he said opening the window a little.

Letting some of the cool air in "but I'm not tried~" she whined looking at Aomine "if you don't sleep some more the doctor is going to tell you that you have to stay here" Akane pouts.

"Fine, I'll sleep some more but could you go out and get me something to eat"

"No"

"Come on~ I'm hungry and I don't want to eat this nasty hospital food" she looks down at the tray.

"… If I get you the food are you going to go to sleep?"

"Yes"

Aomine looked at her and then let out a sigh "fine I'll go and get you something to eat" Akane claps her hands. "Yay, I'm getting real food~" she cheers "hey shut up don't you know how late it is you'll have the nurses coming in here" he said getting up from his seat and walking out of the door.

Aomine looks back at Akane she waves goodbye to him with a smile. He closes the door and walks down the hall once outside Aomine walked towards his car but stops when he hears someone call him. He turns around and looks up he sees Akane waving to him from her window.

"Make sure you get me sushi and juice! And a bottle of water please!" she shouts from the window.

"Shut up and getting your ass back in bed or else you'll get sick!" he shouts back to her. Akane laughs and waves goodbye to him before she lets out a yelp. She waved with her bad arm and hurt herself "I told you to be careful idiot!" Aomine shouted at her and she let out a nervous laugh closing the window behind her.

Akane walked back to her bed and sat down her feet swinging in the air she looked around the room and let out a long sigh. She didn't know what to do now she turned the TV on but only boring shows were on. She turned it off and looked around "hnnng~ I don't want to be here forever" she whined looking around.

She remembered that she left her phone back at the club and that brought her mood down even more. "Oh!" she exclaimed climbing out of her bed and putting on the jacket that Aomine gave her to protect her from the cold. She walked to the door and looked this way and that way she didn't see anyone in the hallway.

She stepped out quietly and walked down the quiet hallway whenever she heard someone walking towards her she would duck behind something and made herself small so they wouldn't see her. She was close to the front desk when she saw a nurse she bit her nail and tried to think of what to do. When she saw the nurse leave she briskly walked by the front desk and out the hospital.

* * *

><p>Akane made it to her apartment it took a while since every time she walked by a couple of men they tried to pick her up but she dealt with them easily. Once she walked inside and opened her door to her flat she turned the light on and stepped inside she felt the warmth cover her body "I'm home" she said taking her coat off and throwing it on the couch. She walked around and found the little kitty sleeping in her little bed that was next to the heater "hey little baby did you miss me" she said picking the kitten up. She let out a little meow and licked Akane's nose "yea I missed you too~ mama got hurt earlier" she said putting the kitten back down. She walked towards her room with the kitten right behind her she took the hospital robe off and walked over to her closet she took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie. She put her clothes on and fixed her hair "come on baby we're going out" she said to the little kitten that meowed back at her.<p>

She walked back out of her room she walked over to her house phone thinking who she was going to call "I should call Hanamiya but~ I don't want to hear him yelling at me right now" her hand hover over the phone. **BANG BANG BANG BANG** she snapped around to look at the door she walks quietly to the door she went near the table that was next to the door and took out a gun.

"Who is it" she asked waiting to hear someone answer back she walked over to the monitor that was by the door. "Akane open the door" she stopped when she recognized the voice she open the door and Hanamiya walked into the flat slamming the door behind him. He grabbed Akane by the shoulder and slammed her into his chest. She let out a yelp when he did so "o-ow honey-" "where the hell did you go!" he shouted at her.

Akane was startled when she heard Hanamiya shout at her like that "H-Hanamiya let go you're hurting me" she said pushing him away from her. He looked down at her "geez if you grab me like that you're going to open up my wound" she said stepping away from him. But for her to get snatched again "where" he asked "my shoulder" she said unzipping her hoodie and pulling on her shirt to show him.

The gauze over the wound had a little blood showing and she looked down at it "look what you did you made me bleed" she said covering up and scolding him. "Sorry" he said eyeing her shoulder she walked over to the couch with the kitten trotting right behind her. Hanamiya followed the kitten and then looked back up at Akane "where did that come from" he pointed to the kitten that tried to jump up on the couch but Akane ended up helping her up.

"I found her on the street"

"Why"

"Why what"

"Why would you picking up something dirty like that"

"Shut up and it's not an it it's a she and her name is baby"

"Tsk"

Hanamiya walked over to Akane and looked at her "where did you go" Akane looked up at Hanamiya and then looked to baby. "I was at a hospital the cop that was there took me there" she said petting the kittens head. "…. Then let's get out of here and go back to the Nakano main house you need to be seen by the doctor" he said holding out his hand to her.

She looks at his hand with pursed lips "fine but I'm taking baby with me I can't leave her here alone" she took his hand and walked with him to the door. She picked baby up and stuffed her in her hoodie "ok let's go".

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's not in her room?!" Aomine shouted into his phone. He was in his car on his way back to the hospital he got a call from Kagami that Akane was missing from her room. <strong>"Yea I came to check on her like you said and she's not in here. Nothing of hers is in here"<strong> Aomine clicked his tongue. "I'll be there in a bit" he said ending the call he griped the wheel as he looked at the street "I can't believe she's not there" he hissed thinking what could have happened.

She could have been taken since someone wanted her life he was sure that someone had followed them and now they took her. But he made sure that no one was around when he got into his car with her maybe they had been tracking him. Things kept popping into his head he had Kagami go and check on her to make sure that she was ok and now she's gone.

He sees the hospital in his view and sped into a parking spot and got out of the car and ran inside. He ran over to her room and slammed the door open "Kagami did you check to see if maybe they caught her on the cameras" "yea I did you might want to see it" he said showing Aomine to the security room.

Kagami sat down at the table and showed Aomine what he had found "see look you can see that her room door opens a bit and she sticks her head out" Kagami stated. Aomine kept watching as Akane slipped out of the room and walked down the hallway she would hide when she saw someone approaching. She then stopped and looked at where the front desk was he looked and saw a nurse at the front.

When the nurse left so did Akane "shit and nobody saw her leave" Kagami shook his head "what should we do" he asked looking back at Aomine. He thought for a moment "there's nothing we can do. We don't know where she went" he said thinking really hard where that girl would have gone. He knew that her life was in danger she even knew that yet she still left her room to who knows where.

Aomine turned to leave "where you going" "out" he said walking out of the security room "what about Akane" "if she left she must have thought that she was fine just let her go" he said walking down the hallway. Even though he said that he was going to look for her 'she has to be close by, she only wore her robe and the coat that I left behind…. If I knew that she would try to leave I would have told Kagami to get the food' he thought he stopped and looked down at the cold ground. He was outside feeling the cold air hit his face "that damn brat!" he growled heading for his car if anything Aomine knew that she had to have gone to her apartment.

So with that in mind he heads on to her apartment to look for Akane.

* * *

><p>"God dammit stop!"<p>

"Stay still it'll only hurt for a bit!"

"Fuck you it hurts more because it's you!"

"You little shit just shut up!"

*sigh* Hanamiya sighs his eyes bounces back and forth between Akane and the doctor "hey Hanamiya tell her to sit still" he called over to him with Akane's foot on his face. "Akane just sit still and let Midorima do what he's supposed to do" Hanamiya said walking over to the window.

He opened the window and sat down on the window seal he looked up at the moon while Akane screamed in the background. He sighs for the tenth time "when is she ever going to grow up" he said to the moon and then looked back.

Akane was now lying on the floor with her arm over her face she was breathing slowly as if she was asleep "what did you do" he asked Midorima. "The medicine is working so she's calmed down now" he said working on Akane's shoulder he finished and wiped her clean. He took his gloves off and disposed of them in the trash bin next to him.

"Oi" he tapped Akane hand that was over her face "what do you want" she said moving her face to look at him. "Make sure you clean it properly and don't do anything that will open it back up" he said pushing his glasses up "don't tell me that _**I**_ wasn't the one that opened it back up in the first place" she said glaring at Hanamiya who was smirking back at her.

She grabbed Midorima's jacket to pull herself up "w-what the!" "Shut up" she said sitting up and looked at him "can I eat now I haven't eaten yet" she looked at Midorima and then to Hanamiya. "Right I'll go and get it" Hanamiya left leaving the two alone. Akane fixed her robe and looked at Midorima he was busy writing things down in his notepad. 'He's so boring' she thought as she looked around the room then she spotted something that would make her boredom leave.

With her hand stretched out she made little clicking sounds with her mouth Midorima looked up from his notes for a bit too only be met with a grinning Akane and then looked back down. "Baby" she said and that made Midorima snap his head out of his notes with red cheeks "the hell did you just call me!" he shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to my pet" she said holding up the little black ball of fur in front of Midorima's face. It took him a while to notice that the "pet" that Akane was talking about was a kitten. Throughout the whole house everyone heard Midorima's scream and each one of them had a sweat drop and let out a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

><p>Running in the cold night Aomine made it to Akane's apartment and rushed upstairs once at her door he banged on it. "Oi, open the damn door!" he shouted as he pound on the door "Akane!" he shouted her name but he couldn't hear anything. He kept knocking on her door until one of her next door neighbors came out of his flat.<p>

"Hey, she ain't here" Aomine turned to look at the man at his door "where did she go" he asked him and the man dug his ear. "I don't know man she was here until some guy came and knocked on her door like you did. I heard her scream but then she got quiet and left with the guy" he told Aomine "shit, do you know what the guy looked like? Did she look like she was in trouble?" he got in the guy's face.

"W-well he had pale skin a-and black hair"

"Uh-huh"

"He also has some thick eyebrows as well"

"Ok and was Akane ok"

"Oh yea she was fine whenever we meet in the hallway she always gives me a greeting everything was normal… well maybe not really normal"

"What do you mean?!" Aomine exclaimed when he heard the pulse.

"Well she was more covered up then usual even if it was cold out she would still wear something that would show off her marvelous curves and her…." he stop talking when he saw Aomine glaring at him "er, necklace I was going to say necklace hehehe *ahem* anyway she was wearing a hoodie and she had a cat in her hoodie" he said. Aomine sighed and ruffled his hair out of frustration "I see thanks if you see her come here call me ok" he hands him a business card and leaves.

Aomine walks back outside "where the hell did you go" he said to himself. His white breath drifted as he stood still thinking what he should do. He took his phone out and dialed Kagami's phone number "hey Kagami yea can you do me a favor…." He finished talking and ended his call. He walked to his car and sat for a while looking up at the tall building in front of him 'where the hell are you'.

"Nee, Akane I have your food~" Hara walked into the room carrying a tray of food "yay~" Hara walked over to her and placed the try down on the low table. Akane lifted the lid up "what in the hell!" she looked down at the half eaten food that was in front of her.

"Who the hell ate my food!" she looked up at Hara who was about to put a piece of gum in his mouth but Akane stop him. She leaned closer to him and brought her face closer to his "what are you doing?" she got close to his mouth and sniffed his breath. Her eyes snapped up at his well his bangs "you little shit" she said grabbing his shirt.

"What" he said coolly "you ate some of my food didn't you" she said tightening her grip "no" she glared at him. She then looked at the corner of his mouth "then what is this" she picked the piece of rice off of his mouth and showed him. "Its rice" if a tick mark could appear it would right now "don't be cheeky Hara" "I'm not I just told you what it was" another tick mark appeared on Akane's head.

"Hara"

"Akane"

"Don't mess with me I'm not in a good mood and I'm hurting"

"So stop grabbing me by my shirt"

"Just tell me that you ate my food!"

"Fine I did"

"You little shit!"

She jumped Hara and was beating him up Hara laughed as he held Akane back with one hand she swung her hand around smacking his face a little. Hanamiya was walking to Akane's room when he heard a thud coming from her room. He slide the door open and saw Akane on top of Hara pulling his hair while she cursed at him. Hara on the other hand was laughing the whole time still keeping her from smacking his face.

"What the hell are you two doing" he asked walking over to them "Hara ate my food and I'm teaching him a lesson!" she straggled when talking as she tried to wiggle around his hand. Hanamiya sighs and picking Akane up "put me down!" "Don't you remember what the doctor said he said not to move so much or else it'll open up again right" he looked down at her "but-" "but nothing go and finish eating" he said putting her back down.

He then turned his attention to Hara "Hara go and see what the others are doing" he sent him a cold glare. Hara got up and walked out of the room with no objections "*sigh* why can't you act like you're supposed to act like" he looked over at his boss who was eating.

"Shut up" she said with food in her mouth he sat down across from her and watched as she ate the remaining of her food. "Akane what happen at the club" she put her spoon down and looked up at the ceiling and leaned back on her left arm. "I have someone aiming for my head" she said her eyes falling onto the man in front of her.

"Remember when those guys came looking for me and tried to kill me" he nods "Ken came to do the same" Hanamiya's eyes grow wide. "Did he tell you who it was" Akane looked at him for a bit her mouth opened and then closed. She shook her head "no, nothing…" her eyes drifted to the side of him she thought about what happened a couple of hours ago. She knew who it was but she wanted to keep it to herself she doesn't want Hanamiya or the other's to know it's too risky.

"Meow~" Akane's eyes move to the side to see Baby looking up at her with her paws on her lap. She smiles at her pet and picked her up "I'm going back to the hospital" she said petting Baby. "Why?" "because that cop is going to look for me, when he finds out that I left well maybe he already knows" she said looking back up at Hanamiya. "I guess" he gets up Akane looks up at him "where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm taking you there"

"You're not going to yell at me and tell me to stay here?"

"No"

"… Is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine"

Akane cocked her eyebrow at him and got up still holding Baby she walked over to him and peered into his face. "Han- Makoto tell me what's wrong" she said moving her hand up to his face but he stops it by grabbing her wrist. He pulled her towards him his face inches away from her he could feel her breath on his lips Akane stared in his eyes wondering what he was going to do. "Makoto?" she said his name again but he didn't answer he just kept his eyes on hers.

She gulped hard "why…" he said she looked at him with furrow her brows at her "why are you lying" he said his grip tightening. "What are you talking about" she questioned him "you know what I'm talking about" "well obviously I do-" "don't fuck with me! You know damn well what I'm talking about! Don't hide shit from me just so you can deal with it yourself!" she stared at him a little shocked at what he said.

His breathing was rapid when he finished yelling he let go of her hand "you always try to deal with things yourself never wanting to tell me or the others what is going through your mind or what you're dealing with" his voice shook. Akane scoffed at his reaction which caused him to glare at her "I'm not laughing I'm just a little taken back that you know me so well that you can tell when I'm lying" she said reaching up to cup his face.

"I'll tell you but not here and not right now" she said smiling up at his face "when I get out of the hospital and I go home bring the others and tell no one else that you're coming to see me got it" she said seriously her smile dropped trying to show that she was being serious. "I understand" he said she smiled at him and lightly smacked his face "good then shall we go" she said he nods and opens the door for her.

* * *

><p>Just a couple of hours before the morning sun rises Akane makes it back to the hospital she says her goodbyes to Hanamiya and sneaks back inside. Passing by all of the obstacles that she had to hide and dodge from she makes it to her room. She stands in front of the door wondering if Aomine was back and was waiting inside for her ready to tear her head off for leaving the hospital. She put her ear against the door and listened 'nothing' she thought as she reached for the doorknob. She turned it ever so slowly and looked in the crack of the door. She had the room to herself so she didn't have to worry about having another person there. When she didn't see anyone she walked inside she took a bag that she had around herself and gently placed it on the floor.<p>

A little noise came from inside it and she shushed it not wanting anyone to find out that she brought Baby with her. She took her hoodie off and placed it on the chair that Aomine used when he was there she took the rest of her clothes leaving herself in her bra and underwear she placed her clothe on the chair. She took Baby out and climbed into bed with her feeling the cold sheets against her skin she shivered a bit and settle back down.

"I'm beat" she said to the little black fur that was lying next to her pillow "I'm not looking forward to seeing 'him'" she said closing her eyes and falls asleep.

Aomine sighs as he walks down the hallways of the hospital "I can't believe I can't find her I even tried her phone but it was back at the club where she left it" he said with his hands in his pockets. Kagami pats him on the shoulder "it'll be ok man I'm sure she fine didn't you say that she didn't cry when she got shot" "yea" "then we don't have to worry about anything she's brave enough to withstand that I'm sure she can make it on her own" he said sending his partner a smile.

Aomine in return shrugs off his hand from his shoulder "whatever it's like I'm worried about her" he said Kagami laughs to himself. "What I'm being serious" "I know you are" "I am she's a pain in the ass I glad that she left" he turns back and heads the other way. "Hey where are you going?" "I'm going back to her room I'm tired and I'm taking a nap" he said waving to him Kagami does the same and sighs.

Aomine reaches her room and opens the door he undoes his tie and looks up at the bed with bored eyes but they grow wide when he sees someone in the bed. He walks over and sure enough it was Akane sleeping in the bed like she did nothing wrong. He wanted to yell at her and throw her out the window but he knew that he had to keep calm. He walked closer to the side of her bed and looked at her face she was sound asleep with Baby sleeping right next to her face.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair he walked over to the chair and moved her clothes around so he could sit. He scooted it closer to her bed and stared at her he watched as she slept. Some of her hair was in the way of her face and he moved it behind her ear so he had a better view of it. He poked his finger on one of her earrings and looked at them then he moved to look at her eyes. Her lashes were long he ran his finger lightly over them to feel them he yanked his hand back when he realized what he was doing.

But he couldn't help looking at her defenseless sleeping face she would blow air out of her mouth every now and then which caused Baby to move around. He kept his eyes on her lips they were parted and he could see her tongue poking out it was cute and he wanted to touch her. 'Just a little' he said to himself as he moved his hand towards her mouth. He cupped her face and felt how warm she was his thumb traced her pink lips as she let out little snores.

He traced her lips ever so lightly almost ghosting over them in which made Akane's lips twitch he did it again to see if maybe she'll do it again. And she did but this time she licked her lips and his thumb at the same time he felt the warm wetness run along his thumb and then he felt something hard. Like metal he furrowed his brow and looked a little closer to see if he can look at her tongue without waking her up.

Akane's eyes twitch and she opens them slowly she looks at Aomine who was a couple of inches away from her face. She blinks a couple of times "your face is really close" she said with her sleepy eyes Aomine gulped hard when she speaks 'is she going to get mad' he thought. Akane brings her hand up to touch Aomine's face "has anyone ever told you that you're really good looking up close" she smiles at him.

"No"

"Well you are but you need to change your attitude no one likes an ass for a boyfriend" she said stroking his face. He cocked his brow at her he pulled away but Akane grabbed a hold of him and pulled him towards her. "Don't leave rest your head for a bit I'm sure your tired from work" she said pushing his head towards her now exposed chest.

"See isn't this better" she wrapped her arms around his head Aomine wasn't listening anymore he was in heaven warm squishy heaven. He nuzzled more into her chest as he heard her laugh then it turned to little snores. He looked up at her and saw her sleeping again "tsk" he clicked his teeth and got off of her as much as he wanted to stay there he knew he couldn't. He looked down at her breast his hand moved towards them but he stopped and pulled her cover up.

He sat back down in the chair and fell asleep watching Akane.

* * *

><p>"Baby give me a kiss~" Aomine could hear Akane talk but he kept his eyes close thinking that she was talking in her sleep "come on just give me one little kiss and I'll give you something that you'll really like" his eyebrows twitch. 'Who the hell is she talking to' "your so cute~ with your big blue eyes and look at your little belly~" he opened one eye and didn't see anyone around her. She was looking down in her lap wiggling her finger "I'm going to rub that little belly of yours~" he sighed in relief 'wait why am I glad that she wasn't talking to anyone' he ran his hand through his hair and let out a loud yawn scaring Akane.<p>

"Shit you gave me a heart attack!" she said patting her chest "sorry" he got up and a blanket feel on the floor "when did I get a blanket?" "you didn't I did one of the nurses came in here and I asked her for an extra one for you" she said looking down at Baby. "You did" she nods "thanks" "your welcome~ so did you bring me anything I'm hungry" she said looking at him with a smile.

A tic mark appeared on his head "yea I got you something" Akane grew excited when she heard him "ok let me have it" she said with her eyes closed and her hands out. He walked over to her and flicked her forehead "ouch! Why, why would you do that!" she yelled in pain "that's what you get for sneaking out of the hospital last night!" "w-what are you talking about you weren't even here so how would you know!" she rubbed her forehead as tears formed in her eyes.

"Because idiot while I was gone I had Kagami go and check on you and he told me that you weren't here!"

"B-but I was here"

"Don't lie I came in here when he told me and I didn't see you in here either and then I went to go check on the surveillance camera and I see you sneaking out of your room!"

"…."

"Do you know how worried I was?! Thinking that something bad happened to you and I find out that you went out with some guy!"

"You were worried about me" Akane smirked.

"No I said 'we'"

"Nononono you said 'I'"

"No I said 'we' as in Kagami was worried about you"

"Nah, you said 'I' you were worried about me~

He flicked her forehead again "ouch what was that one for!" "Because you're being a pain in my ass" he walked back to his chair and sat down. Akane looked over to him still rubbing her forehead "you know you can tell me if you like me right I won't tell anyone" she smirked at him. He scoffed at her "shut up stupid why would I like some kid like you" Akane pouts "you know you like me that's why you act like that" "what did you say" "nothing~" she laid back down and rested Baby on her chest.

Akane was thinking when something in the back of her mind got her attention "you know I had a weird dream?" she made her bed move up so that she was sitting up "really" Aomine wasn't really interested as he looked out the window. "Yea, I think you were in it" his ear perked up as he heard her say that "yea you were in it, um, I think we were here in the hospital" he turned his head liking where it was going.

"Uh huh"

"Hmm, I think I said something to you and then I brought your face to my…" she motioned her hand to her chest but her face had a quizzical look on it. 'It felt real…. Too real' she looked over at Aomine with a horrified look he looked at her with a smirk "what's wrong Akane you look like you seen a ghost" he teasingly said to her.

"You bastard did you take advantage of me when I was sleeping!" she shouted at him with a red face "I wasn't the one that brought my head to your chest" her face dropped "I brought your face to my chest" he nods. "I-I-I don't believe you" "you did and you did it with a smile on your face" Akane brought her hand up to her face "no way…. Wait, wait, wait I remember something else when I opened my eyes you were in my face like really close" she dropped her hands and pointed at him.

"What the hell were you doing hovering over me like a pervert?! Where you trying to kiss me!"

"Shut up I wasn't trying to kiss you I was trying to see if you had something in your mouth because I felt something like metal touch my thumb-!" he shout his mouth.

"What, what were you doing near my mouth you perv!"

"I'm not a perv you are!"

"The hell you are, who the hell gets in some innocent girls face while she's sleeping!" a tic mark appeared on Aomine's face "don't act like you're so innocent! Innocent girls don't go around showing off their bras and boobs off to people!" Akane's mouth drops open. "You, you, you argh!" she threw her hands up in the air and then slowly brings them back down.

"Ow~ I hurt myself" she grabs her arm and sulks, Aomine on the other hand sighs and walks over to her "you ok" "yea I'll be fine" he checks to see if her wound opened up "it looks fine" "yea it is I'll be fine so don't worry" the both of them stay quiet for a moment until Akane breaks the silent. "It's a tongue ring" she whispered he looked back at her "what" "I said it's a tongue ring" she sticks her tongue out at him.

He leans a little closer to look at it "whoa" "I got a while back my old man didn't even like it so he didn't talk to me for weeks it was funny" she laughs as she remembers but stops herself when she feels eyes on her she looks up and Aomine was looking at her. She thought of something else to say "besides that one I got my right ear done at the same time I couldn't sleep on my right side for a while" she shows him and he nods. Aomine walked back to the chair and looked at her.

"So did the doctor come and check on you"

"Yea he said that everything looked fine but he said that I have to wait one more day before I can go"

She looked over at him "so don't worry I'll stay here and be a good girl" she smiled at him. Aomine's heart thump when he saw Akane's smile 'why did I think that she was cute' he wondered as he looked at her. He shook his head and leaned forward "Akane I need to talk to you about what happened last night" Akane's eye twitched and she looked back at Baby.

"Sure what is it that you need to know" she said.

"Do you know why you were attacked yesterday?"

"…. No I don't"

"Are you sure"

"Yea, I'm sure"

"I think your lying"

"And why would you think that" she looked back at him.

He meet her eyes not looking away "because what girl walks around with a gun strapped to her leg" she flinched not thinking that he would notice that it was hers or that she even had it on her. "Why did you have a gun, Akane" his eyes showed how serious he was Akane looked away not wanting to look into his eyes anymore. She needed to keep her act up she knew that she had to push this man away from her life and away from her family.

She looked back at him with a smile on her lips "I got it from my boyfriend he wants me to be protected so he got me that gun" not once did she meet his eyes. She knew that if she meet his he would know that she was lying she had to keep him away from her far, far away.

Aomine felt a slight sting coming from his chest "your boyfriend" she nods and looks down at Baby. "Yea he wants to protect me but since he can't be around me that much he gave me that gun" another stinging sensation hits his chest 'what is this?' he questions himself as he got up from the chair and walked over to her bedside.

"Yup my boyfriend is the best~ always thinking about me and worrying about what I do" she notices Aomine near her but she kept her eyes on Baby. Aomine reached for her chin and pulled it upwards so he could see her eyes "not once have you looked me in the eyes" he said looking at her red eyes. The sun shines into the room hitting the side of Akane's face her eyes grew brighter as the sun shines on them.

His face inches closer to her until their noses touched each other "Aomine?" she questioned him. He could feel her breath on him he wanted more than just the touch of her breath. But what? His mouth opened as if to speak but he closes it and lets her chin go. He backed away from her and left the room leaving Akane behind not saying a word to where he was going.

Akane's heart beats faster then she has ever experienced 'why did he hold my chin up like that? Why was he so close to me? Why did he look mad?' thoughts ran through her head as she looked at the door. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was halted when she was face to face with Aomine she didn't even know when she held her breath but she did. What was going on with Akane? What was wrong with her heart? She felt scared at the new feeling, but what was it? She wanted answers but she didn't know who to ask for the answer.

The door opens and her attention goes to it "oh, your awake so how are we feeling today?" the doctor asks as he walks up to her with a bright smile on his face. "O-oh I'm fine" she smiles back at him "that's good so how about I check you out ok" she nods and lets the doctor do his work. While he was checking her he found Baby cuddled up in her lap Akane timidly looks up at the older man and he presses his finger up to his lips.

"This is between me and you so don't worry" he said giving her a wink and petting Baby on the head "thank you" he laughs and pets her as well. "Well you look fine but I would like to keep you here for one more day, ok" she nods and the doctor does the same. "Do you have any questions" Akane looks up at him wondering if she should ask him but what if he makes her stay longer because it's something serious but then again who else would she ask. She looked up at him and shook her head "no sensei I don't have any questions at all" he tells her to rest up and that he'll see her later she bows to him and watches him leave.

"What am I going to do I couldn't even ask sensei~" she whines as she looks up at the ceiling. She purses her lips and thinks for a while 'who do I know would know something like this' she thought as she kept her eyes on the ceiling while her hand rubs Baby. 'I could always wait until tomorrow to ask mama about it' she thought over and decides that she would visit the older woman as soon as she gets out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Author's note: yea there's a cliffhanger (well I think that is what that was) anyways today it's down here sorry it took me a while to update I just got a job so that's keeping me away from you guys :( but I do hope you guys like this chapter. How far do you guys like it? Do you see something going on with Hanamiya? What about Akane and Aomine? What do you guys think I hope to write another one soon so for now enjoy this one and enjoy~ Oh and to the ones that left me review thank you for leaving me your comments they make me happy ok bye~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Author's note: Hello everyone I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy~ (slight NSFW ahead)

* * *

><p>"Well you seem to be fine so I don't see why you can't go home" the doctor said giving Akane a toothy smile. "Thank you sensei" she bows to him and he pets her and Baby on the head "no need to thank me I just did what I had to do but please don't get into any more trouble, yea" Akane nods and leaves the doctor's office. "Finally I can go home~" she jumps in excitement "hey if you keep doing that you'll hurt yourself" Akane turns around and sees Kagami and Aomine walking towards her.<p>

"I can do whatever I want since I get to go home today~" she smiles at the two men "heh, well isn't that good news" Kagami said looking over to his partner "yea" but he didn't look at him or Akane. Akane looked over at Aomine her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met for a brief moment before she turned to look at Kagami. "Hopefully you won't get into trouble again, right" she nods "yup I'll be sure to stay out of trouble and never do anything bad ever" just then Baby popped her head out of the bag and let out a big meow.

Kagami looked at the kitten and then Akane "uh, well starting now, hehe" she scratches the back of her head. Kagami laughs "so is someone picking you up" "yea" "ah, ok then I guess this will be the last time we see each other than" Akane nods and looks over at Aomine but he kept his eyes elsewhere. "Yea I guess it is" things got quiet for a moment and then Akane spoke again.

"Well I'll be going then~" she walked up to Kagami and poked his nose "stay cute and sweet k~ don't turn into a sour puss like some people" she turned her attention to Aomine who in return rolled his eyes. "W-what are you talking?!" Kagami grows flustered at the contact from her and that made Akane laugh.

"Well then see you guys later or maybe not~" she waves to them as she walks off 'hopefully not' she thought as she walked out of the hospital and into the cold morning air. Kagami and Aomine watch as Akane walks towards a black car and two men step out of the car. "Who do you think they are?" Kagami asked looking over to Aomine "who knows and who-" he cuts his sentence when he sees Akane walk up to one of the men and throws her arms around them.

"Tsk" he walks back into the hospital "hey where are you going" he watched as Aomine stomped his way in the hospital. "Hnng~ I missed you guys so much~" Akane hanged onto Hanamiya as she smiled at the two men "yea we missed you too boss right Hanamiya" Yamazaki looked at the other with a smirk and Hanamiya glared at him. "Heh, I know my sweet honey missed me too~" she pinched Hanamiya's cheeks which he slapped away.

"Anyways I want to go somewhere real quick" she opens the door and climbs in the other two follow and they drive off. "Where is it that you want to go to" "the red light district" the car swerves and then comes to a stop. Akane held on to Baby as the car jolted and she whipped her head to Yamazaki who was driving "what the hell are you doing?!" she shouts at him and he turned his head to her.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Because I need… wait a minute why do I need to explain myself to you? I'm your boss and what I say goes so take me there!" she orders Yamazaki who hesitated for a moment before driving off again. They park outside the host club and Akane climbs out of the car with Baby in her hands and heads inside without Hanamiya and Yamazaki.

"Why would Akane want to come here? It's not like she get any guys attention so why…" he looked over to Hanamiya "she can do whatever she wants just leave it" he said not meeting his eyes. "But don't you-" "shut up" he looked over at Yamazaki with his smirk "I don't care what she does as long as she's safe she can do whatever she wants" Yamazaki frowns. The two of them stand outside of the club and wait for Akane to come back out.

Akane looked around trying to find the older woman as she passes by the men "Akane!" she gets tackled from behind "what do I always say when you do this to me Kai" "I know but I missed you~" he snuggled her and placed his face next to hers. "So what brings you by" "I'm here to see the old hag where is she" he thinks for a moment while he swings Akane side to side in his arms "she's in her office I think" Akane nods. "Ok well I need to see her so let go" she tries to get out of his grip but he kept her in place "no way stay with me for a bit" he smiles and then looks down to see Baby in her arms.

"Oh when did you get a pet?"

"The other day I picked her up from the streets"

"Aww~ she so cute~"

"Yea anyways let me go or else"

She looks at him and he loosens his grip on her "fine but come back so we can drink together ok~" he runs off leaving Akane to herself. She walks towards the back and turns a corner at the end of the hall was a red door. She walks into the room and sees the older woman sitting at her desk looking over some papers. The older woman looks up to see Akane and she looks back down at her desk "what is it that you need Akane" she asked the younger woman.

"I need to ask you something mama"

"Can't you wait until some other time right now I'm busy"

"No"

She looked up at Akane seeing that she had a confused look the older woman sighs and sits back in her seat. "Ok, what is it that you need" Akane sits in the chair in front of. It took a couple of minutes for Akane to say anything "I'm a little confused about something" she says looking up at the woman in front of her "and what is it that is confusing you" Akane shrugs her shoulder looking down at her pet who was now sleeping in her arms.

The woman sighs and gets up from her sit and walks over to her bar she pours whisky into a two glasses and walks over and places one in front of Akane. "Well just tell me what's bothering you" Akane nods and opens her mouth again.

"Well what does it mean when your heart races and you can't breathe well?"

"It's sound like a heart attack"

"I'm being serious"

"So am I"

"No you're not and you know what I mean"

"Well what were you doing that made you feel like that"

"… nothing really I was just sitting on my bed and.."

"And what?"

"Well I was in the hospital and this cop took me there and he help me out and, and I don't know what now! I feel so scared like I have no idea what's going on with my body and all I think about is this cop and-"

"Whoa, whoa calm down first I can't understand what you're saying in the first place"

Akane pouts and slumps back in her chair "I don't know where to start~" she whines and the older woman chuckles. "Take the drink I gave you and calm down" Akane looks at the whisky in front of her and takes a sip of it. She puts it back down and takes a deep breath and exhales "ok now start where you said something about you going to the hospital" Akane nods.

"I was shot two days ago at my club" the older woman nods "after I got shot Aom- the cop that was there took me to the hospital…" she told her how she got out that same day and went to her apartment to go and get some change of clothes. And how Hanamiya took her back to the main house and then back to the hospital where Aomine was waiting for her. The following morning she woke up and was playing with Baby she showed her the kitten in her arm and kind of got off topic until the older woman interrupted so she could continue.

Getting on topic (again) she told her how he was grilling her about why she had a gun and she told him that it was because of her fake boyfriend gave it to her so she would be protected. But when she said something about her fake boyfriend it seemed like something was wrong with Aomine. When he got up he grabbed her by the chin and was "super" close to her face that she could feel his breath.

But besides that she could feel her heart race and she got nervous and sweaty when he had touched her. "I'm not sure what it was I felt hot too I think I might have a sickness or something" she looked up at the woman. Who was red in the face from holding in her laughter Akane's face twitched when she saw this and pointed it out to her "what the hell are you laughing at?! This is something serious I could be sick!" with that the woman started to laugh.

Tears falling from her eyes as she looked at the younger woman's face Akane looked at her confused and a little upset. She really thought that something was wrong with her and here she was sitting in front of someone that is laughing at her misery. The older woman finally settled down and wiped her eyes and looked at Akane still letting out little laughs "I'm sorry sweetheart but that's funny" "wasn't trying to be funny" "I know but it still was" she cleared her throat and looked at Akane with calm sweet eyes.

"Akane do you know what love is"

"I heard it's something that stupid people get"

"Don't be stupid it's a wonderful thing to experience"

"Haha, don't make me laugh as if"

"Well it is without love you wouldn't have been born"

Akane stared at her and scrunched up her nose "don't be gross I don't do those kind of things, beside love is for people that have hearts and I don't have one of those anymore" the older woman leaned over her desk and flicked her forehead. "Ow! What the hell is it with people flicking my forehead!" she rubbed her forehead and glared at the woman. "That's for saying something stupid. If you didn't have a heart then explain why you would do anything for your group or the fact that you picked up that" she pointed to Baby.

"That's different, that's a different love I'm talking about having feelings for someone else for a living being. Since I was a teenager I learned that love doesn't exist especially in the world that I live in. love can kill you in my world" she looked down.

"Akane your parents were able to find love"

"Yea and look where that got them"

"…."

"Love is for normal people with normal lives. And I'm not one of them"

"Akane have you ever thought about leaving the Nakano group" she shook her head "I was raised and taught that the group is everything and I believe that I would never turn my back to this group ever and if there comes a day when I do I'll take my own life" she looked up at the woman with pride in every word she spoke.

Seeing Akane like this the woman felt sad inside she knew Akane since she was a little girl and she knew how she was. She was always bright and happy go lucky but ever since she joined the yakuza world she changed. She may act like the way she was before but she knew that she wasn't the same. But she still hopes for the little girl that she once knew to find her way back.

She let out a sigh "I understand but like I said what your feeling for… this man is love no matter what you think" she said. Akane purses her lips "is there any way for me to get rid of it" "no stupid just let it blossom maybe you'll attract other potential mates" "don't say mates" "it'll be good for you maybe then you can stop sleeping with Kai and the other's" Akane laughs.

"I only slept with like two of the guys here"

"Ten, don't start lying only five are here there other's quit because you wouldn't return their feelings"

"Their easy to get it's not my fault"

"*Sigh* just stop"

"You tell them to stop I just come here to get the money and then they start to throw themselves on me"

"That's their job"

"Well… it's still not my fault"

"Akane"

"What I'm not doing anything bad I haven't even slept with any of them since I came back… well at least not yet"

"….."

"What"

"What am I going to do with you?"

She holds her head in her hand as she looks at Akane's smiling face "just love me mama just love me" she said with a toothy smile. "Is that all you wanted to say to me" Akane nods "then leave and let me work" "fine, fine" Akane got up and walked towards the door. "And don't you dare touch any of the boys you hear me" Akane was halfway out the door and she turned around and used Baby to talk "if they touch me I'm touching back~" she said in a high pitched voice.

She could hear Akane laughing on the other side of the door she laughed as well at Akane's silly action "silly girl".

* * *

><p>Akane was walking towards the front door when she gets tackled again "Akane~ you promised that we would have a drink together~" she sighs and looks back at Kai. "Kai I didn't promise you anything" she told him getting out of his grip "but we haven't spent any time together~" he whines trailing behind her. She opens the door at the same time as he wrapped his arms around her waist "just for a little bit, please~" she looked at Hanamiya and Yamazaki who were standing outside the door the whole time.<p>

Kai's arm squeeze Akane and Hanamiya's eye twitches he step forward and grabbed Kai by the arm "h-hey let go of me!" Kai shouted as Hanamiya pushed him away from her. "Don't touch her ever again" he gave Kai a glare in which Kai shrunk back Hanamiya smirked "enough let's get going" she walked passed them and walked the opposite way.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To my car it's close by so I'm going to take it back to my place"

She walks down the sidewalk with Baby in her hands while she was walking she was thinking about what the club owner told her. 'Could I really be in love with him' she pondered 'but if I did love him when and why? I don't understand being human at all~' she lets a sigh as she looks down at Baby who was looking at the people walking by.

She looked up at Akane and lets out a little meow "what am I going to do Baby" "what are you talking about" she looked up and saw Hanamiya walking next to her like he was always there. "When did you-" "I caught up with you I told Yamazaki to take the car while I went with you just to make sure your safe" Akane had a blank face at first but then it turned into a smile.

"Oh course you would come"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing I just had a feeling that you were going to come after me"

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes with a smile "my sweet honey coming to take me home~" "shut up" he pinched her cheek and she laughed. They reached Akane's car she walked towards the car and saw a ticket on the windshield "aww man~" she grabbed the ticket and looked at it.

"A ticket" she nods then the owner of the store ran out of the store and up to Akane "Miss Nakano I am so sorry please let me pay for that!" the man bowed to her and she looked at him and then the ticket. "Why?" "one of my employees told the man that you left it there and never came back to get it when she told me what she did I had her fired. So please forgive me and I'll pay for the ticket" she looked over to Hanamiya who was waiting for you to start yelling at the man but you didn't feel anything.

"It's fine" she said. The man looked up at her with fear in his eyes "don't worry you don't have to pay for it and rehire the person that did these it is my fault that I did something like this not there so don't worry, k" she smiled at them and walked around the car to get in.

"I'm driving" Hanamiya said looking at Akane dumbfounded "oh ok" she walked back around and sat in the passenger seat. Hanamiya and the shop owner looked at each other and then back at Akane "well come on" she instructed him. Hanamiya walked around the other side of the car and sped off "man I'm hungry maybe we should order some food or something when we get to my place" Akane said looking down at Baby and then back to him.

"Yea I guess… are you ok?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know but you're acting weird"

"Oh how"

"You didn't yell at that guy or even to me you would have been on fire right now"

Akane put her finger up to her chin and thought for a moment "now that you mentioned it I would have mashed that guys face in, huh" he nods. "Oh well it is what it is" she shrugged her shoulders that made him worry even more. He reached over and touched her forehead but she felt normal "you don't have a fever" "I know that" "did you eat anything weird" "no" Hanamiya was a little worried that something happened to his boss but he couldn't show it on his face.

He just nod and placed his hands back on the wheel.

* * *

><p>After arriving at Akane apartment Yamazaki, Seto, Hara, Hanamiya, and the one person that was there since she came back Furuhashi. They stood in front of Akane and she told them to sit "Furu-kun where have you been" she asked looking at the man that was seated in front of her. "I've been out on errands for the elders" he said looking at her she watched making sure that nothing was different about him but everything seemed fine. She nods and looks at the rest "well I could you in today because as soon as I stepped foot in Japan I've been targeted" she props herself up on her fist "it's something that hasn't happened since I was younger or since the rest of the groups around these part has made a treaty to never attack each other ever again".<p>

"But what I learned coming from a friend of mine is that someone new is in town and they haven't learned about the treaty" she sat up. "I'm not quite sure who this person is but they already taken out about two other groups and not only that but have become allies with one of our enemy's" she got up and placed Baby in her seat.

"I want one each and every one of you to tell the others what I've told you and try to spread word out into the stream"

"What is it that you want us to say?" Yamazaki asked looking at his boss who was now standing at her window. She looked outside and then looked at the reflection of the men "tell them that this means war" they all nod and stood up. She turned to them with a smile on her face "that is all" they bow to her and walked out of her flat.

She walked towards her couch and sat down letting out a sigh "I ended one thing and now I'm back in another" she closes her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Who is this again?" Aomine answered his phone with a bored voice.<p>

"**I'm Akane's neighbor; remember you told me to call you if she ever got back here"**

"Oh, right about that-"

"**Well she's here but she brought like a group of guys that are in like black suits"**

"Are they still there?"

"**Yea"**

"Can you hear anything?"

"**Not really the walls are pretty thick so I really can't"**

"Ok thanks"

"**Hey she not in trouble is she"**

"That's nothing for you to be worried about" he ends the call and looks at his phone "what the fuck are you up to" he said to no one. He got up and put his coat on and left his office.

* * *

><p>Aomine arrived at Akane's apartment when Hanamiya and the others were leaving. He watched as they each go into their cars and left. He looked up at which was Akane's window trying to see if he could get a good look of her to make sure that she was ok. When he couldn't see her he opened his car door and was about to step out when he saw one of the men come back to the apartment.<p>

He had Black hair and pale skin 'he was the guy that came to get her at the hospital' Aomine gritted his teeth. "Damn" he sat back in his car now that he missed his change to go see her he had to wait until the guy had left.

Akane had gotten out of her clothes ready to take a shower when she heard a knock at her door. She looked over to the door and walked quietly. She approached and took the gun that was by the door out and stood by the door. The door knob move and then twist open she forgot to lock it when everyone left. She prepared herself as they opened the door slowly she heard their footsteps come into the room. Until they were fully into her room and she saw who it was "dammit Hanamiya you nearly got killed!" she exclaimed as she shut the door behind him.

He turned to look at her with a smirk on his face "maybe next time you should lock your door" "shut up" she puts her gun away and walked passed him. "What are you doing here anyways" she said adjusting the towel that was wrapped around her.

"I came back to babysit you"

"I don't need you watching over me as you could see I can take care of myself"

"Right" he eyed her figure that was wrapped in just a towel. "Well since you're here I guess you can stay but don't be bringing another girl here, got it" she pointed to him "shut up and go shower" "yea, yea" she turned and walked back into her bedroom.

Hanamiya eyes followed her until she walked into her bedroom and shut the door he sat down on her couch and picked up the remote control and turned the TV on. He sat waiting for her to come back out and when she did, she was only wearing a t-shirt and panties. She dried her hair with a towel and walked over to him "what are you watching" he looked up at her and then back to the TV trying to distract himself.

"I don't know I just put whatever was on" he said.

"Oh then let me see what's on" she took the remote from him and sat beside him. He could smell the shampoo she used. Watermelon, the sweet scent surrounded him as she got closer to him. "Ah, this looks interesting" she put the remote on the coffee table Hanamiya looked down to see her panties. They were red and lacy she sat back and looked at him with her brow cocked "you ok" she asked him.

"Yea" he scooted away from her "ehh~ why are you moving away keep me warm" she said sliding up to him. He groaned "what you don't want me sitting close to you" "yea your hair is still wet" she touched her hair. "Oh" "you still can't dry your hair right" he grabbed her towel "come on sit down on the floor" she got down and sat in between his legs.

He put the towel on her head and started to dry it properly "mm" she let out a little noise and he looked at her "sorry but it feels good when you do that" she said smiling up at him. He scoffed "you some kid or something" he said continuing to dry her hair. She laughed he looked down at her and he could see inside her shirt "ok I'm done" he said pushing her head away from him before she could feel anything.

"Geez you didn't have to push me" she glared at him as she got up from the floor she tripped on herself and nearly fell on the coffee table but Hanamiya caught her from behind. "You ok" he asked pulling her back and examining her. "Yea I guess I stepped on my foot wrong or something" she said scratching the back of her head. He let her go and she sat back down next him "are you sure you're ok" "yup nothing hurts" she showed him her leg.

He pushed it away from him and she laughs "don't be mean look at my leg I might have a sprain and I don't even know it" she shoved her foot in face. But he kept looking at the TV she poked his cheek with her toe trying to get a reaction from him. "Come on pay attention to me~" she kept poking him until he snapped and jumped on top of her.

"Didn't I tell you to stop?"

"No you just swatted my foot away"

He glared at her from above she looked at him with a smile as she lay below him. His eyes narrow at her as she kept smiling up at him 'she doesn't even try to move away from me' he thought as he watched her look to her side to watch TV. It pissed him off that she would think this low of him not to even consider that he could just rip her clothes off right here, right now but she just kept watching TV laughing at whatever she was watching. He looked at her tanned neck moving every time she would laugh.

He brought his face closer to her neck and ran his tongue along it "ah!" Akane jumped at the sensation she felt and placed her hand over the part that was wet. "What the hell!" she looked up at the person that did it and he was looking down at her darkly. "Hanamiya that's not funny" "Shut up" he brought his face closer to hers again.

Their noses touching one another "you get on my nerves" he growled at her as he attacked her lips she tried to push him away but she felt weak when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. It's been so long since she had this kind of contact with anyone "mm~" she moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her tongue along his and he pulled back a string of saliva connected to their lips "what is that" he brought his hand up to her face. She opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out "ah what a naughty thing to have" he smirked at her he brings his thumb to her tongue and she starts to lick and suck on his thumb.

He brings his lips to her tongue and starts to suck and bite it Akane lets out a moan every time she felt his teeth on her tongue. He lets her go and runs his hand down her chest he could feel her hard nipple through her shirt. "Look your nipples are erect" he rubbed her nipple lightly and she moaned even more "s-stop, ah~" she bit her hand as he continued to rub her nipple. He did the same to her other nipple "you must be really sensitive if you're moaning so much, huh" he brought his mouth to one of her nipples while his other hand continued to play with the other.

He sucked on her nipple through her shirt and she arched her back at the contact "say my name" he bit her nipple and she groaned in her throat. "M-Makoto~" she moaned his name. She could feel him smirk around her nipple as he got off her and moved back to her lips. His hand traveled downward until he felt her panties. His hand went a little lower until he felt her wetness. He broke the kiss and looked towards where he was rubbing her "I can feel how wet you are through your panties" he pressed where her clitoris was.

She moaned louder and grabbed his hand trying to stop him but he grabbed both of her hands and held them over her head. She panted and moans as he continued to rub her clit through her panties "tell me that you want me" he whispered in her ear. She turned her face away but he kept licking her ear and biting her neck causing her to moan louder. "If you keep moaning like that your neighbors are going to hear how nasty you are" his deep voice vibrates in her ear.

She faced him with hazy eyes "tell me Akane" he stop moving his hand and she whined "tell me" she had tears in the corner of her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak "meow" 'meow?' he looked in front of him and saw Baby in his face. She put her paw on his nose and then he heard Akane laughing "she's so cute" he looked back at Akane and she looked normal. Her face wasn't red, she was breathing normally, and he was still hovering over her.

'Was it all in my head' Akane looked up at him "oi, Hanamiya mind moving already I would like to use the bathroom" he moved from atop of her and sat back down. She got up and ran off to the bathroom "I should use it too" he said looking down at his problem.

Akane came back to the living room as Hanamiya walked towards the front door "hey where are you going?" "I have to go do something" he said leaving before she could say anything else. "Weird?" she walked over to her window and opened. She sat on the window seal and started to smoke.

Aomine was still sitting in his car when he saw Hanamiya leaving the apartment and entered his car. He watched as he turned his car on and left. He stepped out of his car and walked up to her apartment he looked up and could see her seating on her window. He walked inside and headed towards her flat.

* * *

><p>Akane took one last drag and put her cigarette out she stepped back inside her warm flat and closed the window. She then heard a knock at her door and walked over to it "who is it" she asked "it's me" Aomine replied. Akane's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice she opened the door enough that her face was shown.<p>

"H-hey what are you doing here" she gave him a cracked smile he rubbed his neck and looked the other way. "I was in the neighborhood and so I thought that I should come and check on you" he looked back at her and she jumped "a-ah, w-well I'm fine so no need to worry ok bye~" she tried to close the door but he stopped it. "Hey at least let me in for a bit" "what no way remember I'm an innocent little girl that doesn't let strange men into my room so leave!" she pushed with all her might.

"Dammit Akane let me in now!"

"No way pervert!"

"Who the hell are you calling a pervert?!"

"You who else!"

They argued back and forth until the old lady across from Akane's flat opened her door with a bang "god dammit Akane this man looks like a catch just let him in already!" she shouted making Akane turn red in the face. "Dammit Mrs. Yagami mind your own business!" Akane shouted back grabbing Aomine by the collar of his jacket "young man you take this chance and make an honest woman out of her!" "SHUT UP!" she slammed the door in her face. Akane rested her head on the door with a bang she couldn't believe that old woman would do something like that.

She then heard a deep chuckle coming from behind her a chill went down her spine as she feared to look back at the demon that was making that noise. "Heh that was something new" Aomine said laughing as he stood facing Akane with his arms crossed waiting for the black haired girl to turn.

"Shut up it's your fault you shouldn't be here" she finally looked over to him. "If you had let me in without making all of that noise everything would have went well" he smirked at her "tsk" she walked by him and into the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Any things fine"

"Here" she handed him a cup of juice "I'm sure you're driving so you might as well drink this" he took the drink from her "any ways make yourself at home" she said turning her back to him. He looked at her until his eyes fell on something that made him smirk at. She walked to the couch and sat down drawing her legs up to her chest "so what are you watching" he asked sitting next her and after placing the juice on the coffee table. "I don't know I had a friend over and he put whatever was on" she picked the remote up and started to flip through the channels.

He sat back and put his arm up on the couch he looked at her back until he saw red and smirked once again. "So I didn't know innocent girls wear something so daring" he said she looked back at him wondering what he was talking about. He pointed to her lower half and she followed her face grew as red as her panties "I don't mind it just-" he was hit in the face with a pillow "you pervert!" she shouted and ran to her room slamming the door behind her.

Baby sat in front of the bedroom door waiting for Akane to come back out but when she didn't come out after ten minutes Aomine got up and walked to her door. He knocked on the door "hey what the hell are you doing in there" he waited and listened he could hear clothes shuffling. "Hey" he called again but she didn't answer he waited a bit and then opened the door. It creaked a little and he poked his head in Baby squeezed passed Aomine and ran inside the room "Akane" he looked around her room it was a messy clothes were all over the floor and on her bed she had the lights on.

He saw Baby trying to jump up the bed but she would fall on her butt and try again. He walked over to her and picked her up when he did he was face to face with Akane's sleeping face. Baby jumped out of his hand and jumped onto Akane's pillow and lay next to her face. "What the hell" he sat on the floor still looking at her face "you were sleeping in here" he said to her. He moved some of her hair away from her face "mm~" she moved her hand to rub her nose.

He chuckled and rested his head in his hand "hey" he poked her nose trying to wake her up "wake up" he kept poking her face until her eyes started to open. She blinked a couple of times and looked in front of her Aomine looked at her with a bored look. "Wake up or else I'm going to attack you" he said inching his way over to her. Her face turned red again and she shot up "s-stop being a pervert!" she shouted and backed up to the wall.

Aomine laughed and got up from the floor "come and let me out" he said and walked over to her door. She followed him with her eyes until he turned back to look at her "well?" "R-right" she got up and ran after him this time she had pants on. They walked to the front door and he opened it stepping outside he turned back to look at her and she facing downwards not letting him see her face but he could see that her ears were red.

"Hey" he called to her and she looked only to be met by his face. He took this time to kiss her lips it was a little kiss before it can register in her mind what he did he pulled back and pat her head. "I'll see you later" he said and walked down the hallway. She brought her hand up to her lips and touched them she then looked down the hallway but Aomine was already gone. Her whole face felt like it was on fire and she placed her hands on her cheeks.

Just then the door across from her opened and Mrs. Yagami popped her head out and looked down the hallway and then back to Akane. "Young love is always the best" she said smiling at Akane who was now blushing from head to toe.

* * *

><p>Bottom note: I hope that wasn't to fast or anything with the whole kissing thing between Akane and Aomine. I mean it wasn't much just a quick peck nothing like the Hanamiya daydream wet dream thing (lol) but except more NSFW to come for sure~ until then bye bye~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Author's note: another fast chapter! Enjoy and review~

* * *

><p>"Where is Hanamiya I haven't seen for a while and when I do he turns and runs from me?"<p>

"Sorry boss but he's as busy as us so he just told us to keep an eye on you" he said bowing to her one last time. Akane slumped back in her chair sighed she then turned away from her desk and looked outside her window. The sun was setting and the sun was pouring into the office coloring the whole room a deep red and purple. A week has passed since the meeting she had at her apartment, a week Hanamiya has been avoiding her, and a week since word of her going into war with the group that is targeting her spread.

She heard pitter patter on her desk and she looked back to see Baby on top messing around with her pen. She grabbed her pet and sat her on her lap "things are going to get worse from here and I don't think I can keep bringing you here" she said to her pet. In return she got a little meow from her "yea I think it's best if you stay at home… or maybe with someone that I think can take care of you" she hugged her to her chest.

After an hour of working on her paper work Akane got back up she had a meeting with a supplier. "Honey~ where are you~" she called out for Hanamiya but he didn't reply back to her when she entered a room she saw Hanamiya and Hara talking to each other. She walked up to the two men but Hanamiya turned away from her and left the room when she tried to reach for him Hara got in the way.

"Ah, Boss lady I was just looking for you~"

"Not now Hara I need to talk to Honey right now"

"Oh you'll have to talk to him some other time right now he's going out to do something"

"What but I didn't tell him to go anywhere"

"Oh this was an order from the elders so~"

Akane pouts and stop trying to go after Hanamiya "so what is it that you wanted from him" "I need someone to come with me to get my supplies" "ah, then I can help you with that~" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her out of the room.

Akane was checking the things she got from her supplier with Hara, Seto, and Yamazaki. She was going to pay when she saw something different about the man "what's wrong with you?" she asked him quizzically looking at him. The man was shaking a bit and looking around Akane didn't like that he was acting weird. She nudge Yamazaki who was standing next her and she motioned with her head towards the man.

"Something's up with him and I don't like it" he looked over to the man "hey buddy is something wrong with you" he walked up to him. And the man backed away from him "hey quit acting like that" the man then reached for his shirt "NOW! NOW! NOW!" he shouted into his shirt and the door where Akane and the others came through busted open. And a swarm of police officers came in with their guns up "put your hands in the air and don't move!" one of the cops shouted. Yamazaki ran over to Akane and covered her "shit it was a set up!" she said behind his back she turned to look at the guy who called them in. "You bastard" she took her gun out and shot him that made the other cops start shooting at them.

They ducked behind some crates "shit we need to get out of here!" Akane said while shooting at the cops "where do we go" Yamazaki shot alongside her as he asked her. She looked around and then spotted a place to run "over there" she pointed to a door that leaded to the back of the warehouse. "We all need to go there and then split up. Yamazaki and I, Hara and Seto we need to somehow get to our cars and get the hell out of here" they nod.

"Then you and Yamazaki go out first"

"Yea Seto and I have your backs so get going"

Akane nods and empties out her gun before running to the door. Yamazaki came after and they both run out the door. "Where do we go!" they both looked at each other "Let's go left" she said already handing out. They headed towards the corner when they see two more cops ahead of them they duck behind some trash cans. "Yamazaki you have an extra clip" "yea" he threw it over to her and she reloads her hand gun "ok I don't think they saw us but let's try and go the other way" she said to him.

He nods and gets up slowly but his foot hits a can and the cops look over their way "hey, you freeze don't move!" they shouted to Yamazaki. "Shit!" Akane got up and started to shot at them hitting one of them in the shoulder "run!" she shouted and grabbed him by the hand. Dodging as much bullets as they could they were able to make it around another corner and hid inside a room they blocked the entrance with a table that they found.

"Ok we need to look for another place to get out from" Akane said looking around she then found a window that was open. "Look we can go through the window and climb down the roof" she turned to look at Yamazaki "ok we can try but we'll have to hurry" he rushed over to the window and jumped onto the ledge with ease.

"Ok Akane give me your hand and I can pull you up" he held his hand out to her and she tried to jump for it but missed. "Shit!" she tried again but kept missing or her hand was too sweaty "god dammit!" she cursed as she looked around for something to climb on top of. "Look over there there's a chair try using that" she nods and runs over to the chair. When she put her hand on the chair the door moved with a bomb "we know you're in there!" "Come out with your hands up and we won't shoot!" she clicked her tongue and pushed the chair over to the window.

Every step she took the cops was able to move the door more and more "if we don't hurry they'll get us!" "If that happens you fucking run and leave me behind got it!" he tried to protest but she glared at him "do as I say!" she ordered him. He sighed and gave her a smile "but that won't happen today" he said holding his hand out to her. She smiled back "I guess" finally having the chair up to the window she climbed on it and grabbed Yamazaki's hand.

"Great-"

"Freeze!"

One of the cops was able to get in and was a few feet behind Akane's hand tightened around Yamazaki's hand and he looked at her. "I said freeze! Don't move!" he said to them again Akane had her hand in her pockets before the cop knew it and she faced him. When she looked at his face her heart felt like it dropped into her stomach even in the poorly lit room she was still able to see who it was "Aomine" she whispered his name.

Aomine stepped a little closer and Akane shot at his arm making him stumble back and she turned to Yamazaki again and he pulled her up but not before Aomine shot at Akane hitting her in the back. "Fuck!" she said through gritted teeth "you ok" "I'm fine run!" she said running to the end of the building and jumping over to the other side.

* * *

><p>Aomine grabbed his arm as the pain hit him he looked at his hand it was covered in his blood "shit" finally the other cop was able to get in and looked at Aomine's injury. "You ok" "yea it's just a graze nothing serious" he said looking back at the window "but I'm pretty sure I got whoever the fuck it was that shot me" he said looking at the other officer.<p>

"Ok then should we have officers at all the nearby hospitals in case they go there"

"Yea tell them to look out for one female and one male"

"Right"

The officer got on his radio and told everyone to be on a look out for the person's that Aomine described "did you see what they looked like?" Aomine thought for a moment "no, I couldn't see them that well" he said looking at the officer "ok let's go get you checked" he nods and the other officer walks back out. Aomine walked over to the window and looked at the blood that was dripping down the window he then saw something shining.

He bent down and picked it up "a… earring…" it was a blue earring he held it up by the needle as it shined in the moonlight.

"Akane are you ok?"

"Y-yea I'm good"

They were able to get to their car safely as soon as Akane reached the car she slumped against it "come on Akane we need to get out of here" she was breathing heavily she coughed into her hands and looked at it. Yamazaki walked up to her "Akane" "I'm fine I'm just a little tired" she said wiping her hand on herself. She was pale in the face and she was sweating a lot "come on let me help you" he put her arm around his neck and lifted her up.

She slumped a bit when she stood up he opened the front car door and seated her in. when he moved his arm from around her he saw a big stain on her shirt he put his hand on it and Akane winced "Akane were you shot" she looked back at him "damn it!" he took his jacket off and placed it on her back. He got to the driver side and drove off "hold on Akane I'm going to get you to the hospital" he said to her as he held on to her.

"I'm fine Yamazaki just take me home I'm really tired"

"No we need to get you to the hospital so don't fall asleep"

He kept pinching and poking her trying to keep her awake "stay awake Akane" he kept repeating look at her to make sure that her eyes were open. He could see the hospital and he smiled "alright we're almost there" he said but then cops car came speeding by them heading for the hospital. "Shit" he watched as they entered into the hospital parking lot "sorry Akane but hold on a little longer" he said making a U-turn.

"Just hold on a little longer, please"

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened to her?!" Hanamiya questioned them as he took Akane out of Yamazaki's arms "it was a setup" he said as he rushed after Hanamiya to one of the rooms in the clinic. "Seriously!" "Yea I tried my best to keep her safe… I'm sorry" he apologized multiple times throughout the clinic. "Yamazaki its fine I'm ok" Akane answered him as she looked at him with a smile "hold on Akane the doctor is coming right now just stay awake don't sleep" Hanamiya said looking down at her.<p>

They laid her in one of the beds in the rooms just then Akane's grandfather came into the room along with more men working at the clinic. They all took over to help Akane "is she ok" he asked as he walked over to her. Akane sat up when she saw her grandfather come into the room "I'm fine" she said sweat dripping from her brow and her breathing still rapid.

"Don't be foolish girl don't you try to make it seem like you were only scratched"

"Shut up I told you that I'm fine"

She swatted at him but she was swinging at empty air "look at you, you don't even know where I am" her eyebrow twitched and she tried to hit him again but failed. "Sir, please don't push her" Hanamiya said as he looked at the older man "heh, this girl is like her father she'll be fine she just needs to let people help her out every now and then" he poked her forehead and she swat at him again.

"Where are Hara and Seto… are they ok" she looked at Hanamiya as the men start to change her out of her clothes. "They're here they got here a while ago. They're a little banged up but they're fine" Akane nods and lies back down.

Just then Midorima came into the hectic room with more people "ok I need you all to clear out I need room to work" he said looking at all of them. They obeyed and left Hanamiya looked back at Akane before leaving. He stayed at the door listening to Akane moaning in pain and clearly was making a mess in the room from all the hollering that Midorima was doing. Hours went by and all Hanamiya could do was watch as the nurse came in and out holding bowls of bloody sheets and cloths.

They came back out Akane on the mobile bed "hey where are you taking her!" Hanamiya stepped up but the nurses pushed him back. "Sorry sir but we need to take her in to surgery" she explained to him how the bullet went through her back but it didn't exit. It was still in her body and to make it worse the bullet may have punctured her lung and that maybe the reason why she was having a hard time breathing.

"She coughed up a lot of blood so we need to take her to the operation room quickly" she said.

Hanamiya watched as they turned a corner and disappeared.

In total it was twelve hours until they all could see her again "she'll be fine but she needs to rest" Midorima takes his gloves off and disposes of them. "How long until she's better" "if she gets enough rest a month or two. But for now she needs to stay here for two weeks after that she can go back home but she needs lots of rest" he nods and Midorima walks by him. He stopped and looked back "if you care for her at all you would keep her safe. I know that it's her job to do the things she does but there's going to come a time where I won't be able to stich her back up" Hanamiya clenched his fist and looks back to Akane.

"I know that but it's hard when it comes to her"

"Yea I know she stubborn and stupid" Hanamiya eyed him "but she still has her good points it's a shame that she was born in this lifestyle" he adjusts his glasses and leaves. Hanamiya walked over to the window that was peering into Akane's room "I know that… " he rested his head on the cold glass.

* * *

><p>Akane never woke after the surgery Hanamiya and the rest of her men came to visit her every day as much as they could. They would talk to her and leave gifts for but knowing Akane they all thought that she would wake up one day and find all the gifts around her and start throwing them at them for thinking of her as some little girl that needs gifts to feel better. So they would show her sleeping form and then take them back home and wait until she woke up.<p>

"Why did this happen" Hanamiya asked Midorima as he watched Akane sleep.

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with her mental state"

"What do you mean?"

"Something must have happened that put her under stress and now her body is trying to shield her"

Hanamiya thought maybe it had something to do with him avoiding her for the last week. "Her brain is fine nothing damaged she's just sleeping. She could wake up anytime soon and when she does don't push her too much she could go back into this sleep induced coma" he nods. Midorima looks at Hanamiya and leaves.

Aomine was lying on his bed as he looked at the earring that he held over his face. It shined beautifully in the light as it swung back and forth. "…." He was deep in thought as his bedroom door opened "Aomine" Kagami called out to him. He looked at him for a moment and then back to the earring "what" "what are you doing" "nothing" he put the earring by his bed. He got up from his bed "what do you want" Kagami fully came in his room.

"I wanted to tell you about the Nakano group"

"Yea what are they doing?"

"That's the thing we haven't got word about them since the last time"

"Really"

"Yea I think since that time when you shot that girl they've been on the low. They haven't been on the move or even sold anything."

"….."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yea, I think that girl might have been they're boss"

"But it could have been someone close to them and that's why they're not doing anything"

"How long has it been since that set up"

"Three or four weeks"

"So almost a month"

"Yea"

He got up and walked towards the door "how's your arm doing" "its fine I was just grazed nothing serious it healed up after the second week" he looked at his arm. They walked out of his room "I'm going out for a bit" "sure" he grabbed his jacket and left.

He went for a walk he didn't know why but his feet lead him to Akane's apartment. He walked up to the building and put his hand on the door. Before he could stop himself he was already in the building walking up to her number. He reached her door "…." He didn't know what to do next. He wasn't even planning on coming here but his feet lead him there.

'She's probably not even home' he thought as he turned his back to the door 'but what if she is' he was debating with himself until the door across from hi opened. "Oh, it's the young man from before! What brings you here?" Mrs. Yagami smiled at Aomine as she stepped out of her flat. "Oh… I just wanted to see.. if she was here" he looked at the old woman "oh I'm sorry dear but Akane hasn't been here for a while" she smiled sadly at him.

"! She hasn't"

"No dear it's been three weeks since the last time I seen her"

"So you wouldn't know where she went"

"Well she could have went on a trip like last time"

"Last time?"

"Yes she went one day without telling me and then she came back six months later"

"…."

"Don't worry sweetheart she might come back one for now I think it's best if you go back home"

"…. Right"

He bows to her and walks off she watched as he walked down the hallway and disappear around the corner. She sighs and walks up to Akane's door she knocked on it twice and then it opens slowly "he's gone now" she said. Akane looks down the hallway and then back to Mrs. Yagami "thank you" "don't thank me it's just a shame that your rejecting someone like him" Akane sighs.

"Pleas Mrs. Yagami I don't need this right now"

"Don't you give me lip I helped you out so you owe me?"

"Fine, fine thank you for helping me now if you'll excuse me I need to go lay down for a bit"

"Don't you brush me-"

Akane closes the door behind her and walks to her bedroom. After two weeks of her being in her coma Akane finally woke up everyone was relieved that she was ok. She slowly lied down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'God my back still fucking hurts' she runs her hand down her torso and her hand stops on top of the cut where they had to cut her up to get the bullet out. There was another knock on her door and she slowly gets back up and walks towards it.

They knocked again "hold on" she said as she opened the door "hey" Akane smiled.


End file.
